The Founder's Heirs
by A Dueling Heart
Summary: The flow of time is not to be messed with, not without consequence. When 15 year old Tom Riddle rejoins the living the Wizarding World is rocked by the discovery of the Founder's Heirs. (Or, where Tom is obsessed with Harry, Luna knows everything, poor Cedric is showered in sparkles, and Harry begins a slow descent to madness) *Part 2 of Written in the Stars series*
1. I Can Smell Danger

**The timeline does not follow canon. **  
**As a crossover fic, I will also bounce around a lot to get to my plot.**

**Lastly, I love Harry Potter but it's been awhile since I've last read the books so I'll forget a lot of the details. If anything is wrong that really throws you off, feel free to say so in the comments and my crazy mind will find some way to fix it.**

**You have been warned.**

**Forbidden Forest**

**Summer of 1999**

The Thestrals weren't eating. Any creature that suddenly starts to refuse sustenance is worrying enough but magical creatures like Thestrals were another matter entirely.

Most people found them creepy, a bad omen, something to stay away from. Their ability to only be seen by those who have seen death was the root cause, of course. A small number of people, those that took care to learn about them would find them to be dull. An even fewer number of people understood; Thestrals are clever, loyal, and connected to the spiritual plane.

Those people also know that the skeletal-horses were governed by a high sense of self-preservation. They are willing to attack as viciously as a dragon when threatened. There are two different leading causes of death among them: old age and out of protection for their owners. Anything else was an extreme rarity.

Fang howled next to him.

"I kno' boy. I kno'."

Again he surveyed the scene with a frown made visible despite his bushy beard. Slabs of meat grew into sloppy piles, their rotten smell permeating the air. The creatures themselves were worse-for-wear but only someone who knew what to look for would be able to spot it. Though they had a skeletal frame their leathery skin wasn't meant to be pulled so taut that it showed the shapes of all of their bones down to the joints. Their eyes weren't meant to appear so glassy and most important of all- the creatures were not supposed to act dull so consistently, no matter what others may believe.

Hagrid shook his head.

It was worrying because only one thing could affect the Thestrals so...

Some disturbance had occurred on the spiritual plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Location Undisclosed**

**Summer of 1999**

He scowled at his reflection as he passed the mirror on his way to the bath. He was grimy and unkempt; something he loathed as it reminded him of jeering faces, stark walls, a biting hunger, and sleepless nights spent shaking from the bitter cold of winter London. His jaw jerked at his memories and he banished such thoughts, compartmentalizing them away to the recesses of his mind. There was a phletora of more important things to think about, like how he came to be and what to do next.

He seethed at the fear he'd felt when he first awoke. In fact, there was much he hated but that was another matter entirely.

Coming to consciousness he felt naught but pain, burning all over to be precise. A fire ravaged his being, consuming his very soul. That was a quandary he's since pondered over often enough since he awoke a month ago. He was very familiar with his own soul. He'd gone to great lengths, more so than any other before him, to reward him such intimacy with his very essence. The leading expert he very well was and yet even he couldn't come up with a theory as to why he had a soul and a body when he was, essentially, no more than a piece of a soul himself. Again, for the sake of precision, he was but a half-soul.

It bared to be repeated: he was LITERALLY A HALF-SOUL!

And a Horcrux, at that.

So, how had he awaken in a flesh-and-blood body with his half-soul once more intact within?

He wasn't complaining. It was good. It was great. But, it didn't make sense and it didn't ascribe to any knowledge he possessed. He absolutely loathed not knowing something.

Not that he'd spent the whole of the month in waste with only pondering.

His mind's been running at top speed the moment he was no longer wrought with ragged breaths.

Like out of some horror film he came to in a hearse. After the burning within him subsided, he was able to scrounge up his magic to blast it open (let it be said that he will never be comfortable with death). It was luck that he was in an empty funeral home and not yet buried six feet under so as not to deal with unnecessary conflict. He was once again struck with a trickle of fear when he found he couldn't apparate away after attempting to do so then.

He no longer focused on that first week, how he'd spent it hiding away among filth as he became accustomed to his new state.

The body he was in wasn't his, but it was a damn close match. Whoever the young person that died was, they bore an incredible likeness to him at the same age. Same lean build and slender fingers, even the same blue of his eyes and curl of his dark hair. It was only that he was in a new state now that he could remark this face was as handsome as the one he'd been born with. A good-looking face served so very well for manipulation.

But again, it didn't make any sense!

How could his half-soul be integrated into another's and still maintain his power? Horcruxes were complex beyond belief but he knew that while possession of a host for as long as the body could last was within its grasp, a full-on integration with a new body was not.

And yet, here he was.

Therein in lie another problem, his power. His magical core was that of which he held at fifteen, far from the whole he's built up over decades. And he knows how much that is as he still retained all of his memories as a Horcrux- down to the point where Harry Potter was to have killed him by stabbing the diary with a Basilisk's Fang.

Harry Potter.

His thoughts almost always came back to Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Hogwarts Castle**

**First Semester of Harry's 4th year**

**Year 1999**

"No Quidditch?! Can you believe it? No Quidditch!"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione chastised. "Of all that's happened today, it is only that which you choose to focus on?"

The red-head sighed despondently. "You wouldn't understand Hermione." He turned to their silent third member. "What d'you reckon Harry? Think we should try to enter?"

The glassy green-eyes blinked at being addressed. "I- oomph!"

"Oh! Sorry Harry! I should have paid more attention to where I was going," Cedric apologized, blinking down at Harry.

"It's all right."

"Right then. Ron, Hermione," the tall teen managed to greet before he was swept away in the throng of students trying to exit the Great Hall.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in the direction Cedric wandered off to. "Did something seem off about him?"

"He's probably upset there's no Quidditch either," Ron lamented.

The bushy-haired female resisted rolling her eyes. "Harry, do you think Cedric seemed- Harry?"

"What?"

"Harry, are you alright yourself?"

He clenched a fist, resisting to look back at a particular table as they finally left the Great Hall themselves. "I'm fine."

"Oh Harry," she sighed as they began to climb the stairs. "You're not actually thinking about trying to find a way to enter the TriWizard Tournament are you?"

"We should both try to enter," Ron gained a dreamy expression. "Imagine winning the thousand-galleon pot."

"Of course, money is always worth entering a life-threatening tournament we don't have the skill-set or experience for," Hermione admonished.

The look on her face caused the tips of Ron's ears to flush red.

The trio continued chattering all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry keeping mostly quiet, until they separated for the night. As Harry listened to the snores echo throughout the room he wished he could sleep already.

The announcement of the TriWizard Tournament had been a shock, Moody's timely arrival as the new DADA professor not withstanding, and he would have been focused on that had it not been for two other main factors: the arrival of a 5th year transfer student and the bizarre phenomena that occurred upon his stepping into Hogwarts Castle.

Harry hadn't been able to look away from him. Not when he swept to the front to be sorted. Not when he smirked as the Sorting Hat immediately yelled "SLYTHERIN!" upon grazing his head. Not when he walked over and sat down at the Slytherin table, charming smile radiating for all to see.

No, Harry had not been able to tear his gaze from the new student, Marvolo Anguis. At least not until those blue orbs jumped up to meet his.

His own green eyes had held it, mouth falling agape but Harry looked away reflexively when he realized what he was doing.

His heart picked up its pace now as he thought back to the older student.

There was something inexplicable about Marvolo Anguis, and he was sure it was tied to what he'd felt upon entering Hogwarts.

It'd been like nothing he'd ever felt before, a surge of magic that rattled his very bones.

And, it had yet to take leave of him. He could feel it now quivering from underneath his skin.

This year would have been different enough with the TriWizard Tournament alone but he felt he had already so much to contend with. It was only the first night back.

Harry hoped he would have no... _'dreams'_ tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Harry!"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione looked at him with concern as she set down the piece of toast she'd been buttering. "You keep acting as you did last night. Is something troubling you?"

Harry reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "No. I-" He paused at her expression. "Okay, yes, there is something."

"Or somethings," he mumbled to himself.

"Mm-oh!" Ron choked down his mouthful of pancake. "Did you figure out a way to make ourselves seventeen somehow for the tournament?"

"Because if so I want in," the red-head added in relish.

"You hear that George?"

"Just as you did Fred."

"Looks like-"

"The little fourth years-"

"Believe they have a chance-"

"At entering the tournament."

"We don't," Hermione affirmed. "Ron simply likes to jump to conclusions."

"Hey!"

"Oh, don't be mad dear brother," Fred wound an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "It's no one's fault but your own."

"Get 'roff me!"

"Ronald!" George parodied Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Hold your tongue!"

"Guys?" Ron turned to Harry and Hermione for help.

"We have to go to the library now," Hermione claimed, standing up.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "It's the first day of classes! We haven't even had a class yet!"

He clearly missed Hermione's point.

"We have something we have to research," she insisted.

"Go on Ronnie! Go get started on school work early like a good little boy!"

"Make Mama Weasley proud!"

"Gah! Hermione!"

She ignored Ron's plea, taking both he and Harry by their arms and ushering them out of the Great Hall.

Harry snuck in one last peek at Marvolo, inwardly shivering when those intense blue eyes quickly met his, as if the older student knew just when exactly Harry was spying upon him.

"Honestly Ron, could you not see that I was simply trying to- oh. Hello."

Harry swiveled his eyes forward to see what or whom had cut Hermione off. He wasn't expecting it to be a short, blonde girl with bulbous blue eyes. Instantly, he was reminded of Malfoy. The two shared the same pale skin, platinum-gold hair, and pointed nose.

"Hello," the blonde student replied breezily.

"Um," Hermione said a bit awkwardly. When the silence stretched she stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes, the one's whose thinking is rather dull."

Hermione's reaction might have been funny if she wasn't so scary. They sometimes forgot she was the 11 year old who set a teacher on fire, but moments like these certainly brought that realization barreling back. Her eyes flashed open as she screeched, "What?!" By the time her lips fell back closed, there was a growing fire that replaced the shock in her eyes. "Who are you?"

The blonde blinked at Hermione and looked away dismissively as though finding her utterly uninteresting. Hermione clearly flared up again but the smaller girl spoke before she had the chance to pose another question out of anger.

"Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm glad to meet my fellow Heir."

"Heir?" Harry asked.

"Here," Luna opened up her book bag and took out an object. She held out her palm to him. "This is for you."

Harry's eyes grew even wider at the necklace that Luna held out for him, blood-red stone tipped over the edge of her palm.

"A necklace? Why are you giving Harry a necklace for?" Ron questioned. "Harry doesn't wear jewelry."

"Take it Harry," Luna didn't wait another moment. She took his hand, prompting a surprised blush as she slipped the necklace into it. "It's meant to be yours. I can smell the danger Harry. You'll need it."

"Meant to be mine? Danger? What?" Harry stared down at the stone in wonder. It was warm in his hand. "Why is-"

Luna was already walking away.

"Blimey Harry, reckon' she likes you?"

"I don't- I don't-"

He lifted the necklace up to eye-level. "What is this?"

"It's a necklace Harry," Ron pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "I know that Ron."

"It's just a silly trinket," Hermione sniffed. "From a silly girl."

Harry shrugged and slipped it into his pocket. _'But it's warm.'_

"Harry," Hermione addressed. "Earlier you said there was something you needed to tell us."

"Oh yeah!" Ron burst out, head bobbing up and down fluidly. "About the gobl-"

"It's about the Castle, and my magic," Harry shook his head. "Or both, I think."

"That's- that's," Ron scratched his head. "Mind giving us some more details mate?"

"It began yesterday, when we entered the Castle," Harry said in a hushed tone. "It was like-" He paused and wove a hand through his locks. "The moment I stepped into the Castle I felt my magic react to it, or the Castle reacted to my magic. I'm not sure which."

"Your magic?" Hermione looked at him with alarmed interest. "How was it affected?"

Harry looked away from her steady gaze. "It's like stepping into the Castle gave me a magical surge of power and... I can still feel it inside of me."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "What if it's something else? What if it's something that's not meant to happen?" She placed her hand upon his upper arm. "We should tell a teacher. Or Ms. Pomfrey. Or Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hermione! We don't know what it is yet. We can't just run and tell a teacher," Ron disagreed. "What if Harry gets in trouble?"

"Harry, how are you feeling now?" she squeezed his arm.

He looked down at his hands. "It's still there." He raised his free hand. "It's like it's right beneath my skin."

Hermione's brows knit together. "Harry-"

"That's not everything," he interrupted, shaking off her hold.

"What else is there?" Ron posed.

"I think it may be connected to the new student as well," Harry admitted carefully.

"Marvolo Anguis?"

Ron and Harry blinked at Hermione.

She reddened. "What?"

"You certainly remembered him quickly enough," Ron commented, voice tense.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "It was only yesterday he was introduced. Hogwarts very rarely receives a transfer student. In fact, it's been over twenty years since the last."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron pouted. "And I'm sure his good-looks had nothing to do with it."

"I don't like people just because of their looks!"

"So what was Lockhart then?"

The red on Hermione's cheeks deepened. "He was a professor and very accomplished."

"He was a fraud!" Ron spluttered.

"Well, he was still a professor."

"He tried to obliviate me and Harry and wanted to leave Ginny for dead."

"We're getting off topic," Hermione insisted, crossing her arms. "What did you want to tell us about the new student Harry?"

"Yes," Ron simpered. "Tell us of dear old Marvolo."

Harry held back a grin less he incur Hermione's ire. "It's like I said, I think he's somehow connected to what happened to my magic."

"How so?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm not so sure. I just know he's connected somehow, I can feel it," Harry bit his lips. "It's almost like my magic is also reacting to him. Like I'm drawn to him..."

"Harry?" Hermione's gaze was assessing. "Are you sure that's why you're, um, drawn to him?"

He raised a brow. "What else could it be?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Well, have you- I mean do you- do you still think of Cho Chang?"

"What's Chang got to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Just answer the question Harry," Hermione continued, tucking a sweep on her hair behind her ear. "What do you think of Cho Chang?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, she's still very pretty."

"And Marvolo? Do you think him handsome?"

"Wh-why are you asking me that?" Harry just about shouted.

"What do you think of Marvolo?" Hermione pushed.

"If you are curious about me, all you have to do is ask."

The three stiffened and turned around. Marvolo Anguis stood before them, a hand resting on his book bag. Though he was only a mere year older than themselves he already held a towering height.

Harry swallowed and cursed his small frame, he was always his thinnest upon his return to Hogwarts and leave of the Dursley's home.

Marvolo took their surprise in stride, his eyes flashing amusement as he aimed a perfectly disarming smile their way. "There really is no harm done, no need to be so alarmed. It seems a transfer student is a bit of a rarity in these parts."

He stepped forward and took Hermione's hand, turning it over so that it could become a handshake. "Marvolo Anguis, as you seem to know, and you are?"

Hermione flushed and mumbled and introduction.

"And?"

"Ron Weasley," the red-head ground out when addressed.

The dark blue eyes flashed to him. "And lastly we have Harry Potter."

"You know who I am?" Harry blinked.

"There's always talk of you Harry Potter."

He fidgeted under the stare but held it squarely. "It's just Harry."

"Marvolo then," the older teen's hand came down upon his shoulder. "And if there's anything you wish to know, all you have to do is ask." Squeeze. "It'd hate for you to have the wrong impression of me."

Harry nodded, brushing off the shiver that threatened to crawl up his spine. "Alright."

Marvolo let him go but kept looking right at him. "In all honesty, I would like to get to know you better. You certainly seem... interesting."

Harry's brows rose.

Marvolo cocked his head and smirked. "Anyone ever tell you, you have the most arresting green eyes? Such a lovely shade."

Harry's eyes looked almost bulbous then giving the older student a clearer view of the shade of green akin to that of the killing curse. All poor Harry could think to utter was, "They're my mother's eyes."

"Yes," Marvolo's tone was smooth velvet. "I can see how she may have ensnared your father with them."

It was instantaneous, the way Harry's nervousness washed away. He clamped his teeth down causing his lower jaw to tick. "I wouldn't know."

He could have sworn Marvolo's eyes roamed over every inch of his eyes, finally resting on the defiant look in his eyes and the corner of the older teen's lips turned up momentarily at what he found before he adopted a solemn face. "I apologize. I got carried away but meant no ill will."

Those blue eyes bore into his.

Harry didn't dare look away.

"Classes will begin soon," Marvolo intoned, bringing attention to the few students that were beginning to leave the Great Hall.

"I'll see you Harry," the elder student all but promised.

"Harry," Hermione turned to look at him once Marvolo disappeared into the quickly growing crowd. "Did you feel anything then?"

"Feel?" Ron made a face.

"His magic Ron!" she hissed, smacking the red-head on the arm. "Harry said earlier that his magic reacted to Marvolo. So," she flipped her gaze to him. "Did you_ 'react'_ just then?"

Hermione's words flicked a switch and Harry _could_ feel it, his magic thrumming with life within him, as it had been since Marvolo showed himself.

"Yeah," he answered in a whisper, confused.

She nodded, bushy hair swaying with the motion. "Well, it seems this may have more to do with Marvolo than with the Castle. I've never read anything about the Castle affecting student's magic but there have been incidents of Wizard's affecting each other." She tapped a finger to her lips as they headed up a staircase. "We'll have to make time for the library today-" Ron audibly groaned. "-I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this."

"It's the first day of classes Hermione," Ron whined.

She only gave him a look.

Ron sighed and turned to his best mate. "Well, at least we don't get to experience Mad-Eye Moody today."

"Although, we do still get Double Potions with the Slytherins this year,", the red-head added forlornly.

Hermione looked back at him. "Ron, this could be serious."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not liking the way Hermione clearly hesitated before answering him.

"His name."

Harry got it then, cold stone dropping into this stomach.

"What about his name?" Ron questioned.

"Marvolo also happens to be You-Know-Who's."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said, face paling.

"Well, he is a Slytherin," Ron said. "His family is probably one of those really old, Dark wizarding families who tend to have odd names. I mean, no one really knows You-Know-Who's real name, right?"

That earned Ron a double-take form their lone female, who smiled. "That is likely."

The tips of Ron's ears tinged pink. "Yeah, um, you shouldn't be around him Harry." He gained a bit more confidence and stated, "I didn't like him, not from the start."

"He did seem rather... fixed on you," Hermione agreed.

"It's not like I was planning to seek him out."

At Ron and Hermione's shared glance Harry burst out, "I wasn't!"

"Well, you do tend to look for trouble."

At his dumbfounded expression she turned back forward, leading the way down the hall. "It's true Harry."

"I do not!"

"There was Sirius," Ron whispered, earning himself another shy glance from Hermione.

"I thought he betrayed my parents and wanted to kill me! Or did you forget that part?" Harry spat.

"How is he?" Hermione interrupted, hoping to derail the coming argument.

Harry looked at her and deflated. "Well-"

They continued talking amongst each other until they reached the classroom. Yet to begin the first class of his fourth year and already Harry felt disoriented.

If only he'd have had the mind to slip his hand into his pocket. The bright-eyed teen would have realized the stone hanging off of the necklace Luna had given to him was pulsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"You've seen better days Harry."

"Gee, thanks Ron," he replied dryly.

"Hey, I'm just saying you look like you haven't gotten much sleep."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't."

"Oh, well, al least we got food," Ron proposed, taking another sandwich the house-elves were eagerly offering. "It's like they can't wait to get rid of it can they?"

"Hermione won't like knowing we've been down here again."

Ron blinked. "Well, we're not telling her right? Or we could just be visiting Dobby."

"Dobby likes seeing Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friend Weezy!" Dobby quickly agreed as he tried to push more food onto Harry.

The raven-haired teen sighed and took the pasty, giving it a nibble to Dobby's great delight. He'd thought it was great when Fred and George decided to show them the secret entrance to the kitchens (after exclaiming that he looked like he could use it). He also thought it was great to see Dobby again, who looked to be doing immensely well for himself, being a house-elf and all. Although, he could have done without the incoherent Winky, the furious Hermione at the 'slave labor' or the gluttonous Ron who insisted upon coming down here all too often.

They left the kitchens with a box of food each to go, Harry silently cursing when they ran into Hermione glaring at them on the other end of the Portrait Hole.

"Geez Hermione," Ron simpered. "How did you even know it was us coming through?"

She shook her head at them and turned away prompting them to follow her to the corner of the Common Room she'd set up for studying.

"Instead of eating more you should be studying more," she chastised. "We've got our O.W.L.S. next year you know."

"Next year Hermione! Next year!" Ron reiterated.

"I read through the book," Harry interrupted, hoping to tide off another of their arguments. Have they always been like this?

"Unusual Magic Connections," Hermione looked to him expectantly.

He shook his head. "Nothing useful."

She almost pouted. "Oh."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And," she paused to glance at him. "What about your, um, 'dreams'?"

"Again, last night," Harry admitted.

"Oh!" Ron burst out. "That's why you hardly slept."

Harry smiled.

"What was it about this time?" Hermione asked.

"Just the chair again," Harry said, restraining the urge to shiver at the memory of it. He was glad he hasn't had another dream like the first, the one he'd had since back before he attended the Quidditch World Cup that ended in disaster. He could still remember the killing curse, spoken by the dark raspy voice, striking the elderly muggle. There was no doubt in his mind the caster was none other than Voldemort himself although he had no clear view of whatever it was that sat in the chair. The rest of the details were too fuzzy to make out. Though now, he was beginning to grow more irritated than wary of the dreams about that damn chair.

Hermione and Ron had both insisted it might not be You-Know-Who although they gave in and agreed it was likely that it was. Harry couldn't understand their reluctance to what he knew to be true. He'd felt Lord Voldemort's power when he uttered the killing curse. The muggle dropped instantly the way the spider had in Professor Moody's class. The magical presence behind it was not one he'd forget- the way he could not forget Marvolo's or Luna's or surprisingly-

"Harry!"

He blinked and cursed inwardly.

Ron shook his head. "You're doing that more often now."

"I was just thinking."

Hermione looked at him with worry. "Maybe it's time we go to Professor Dumbledore."

" 'Mione," Harry stressed. "I don't want to bother him. He's got enough going on with the TriWizard Tournament."

"Yeah Hermione," Ron agreed. "We said we'd figure this out on our own didn't we?"

"I suppose we can leave it, for now. We do still have more books to get through."

The two males grimaced at that reminder.

"What about Snuffles?" Hermione crossed her arms. "Have you heard back from him?"

Harry's grimace deepened. "Yes. He said he'd owl me once he found a way we could talk face-to-face."

"He's not-" Hermione shook her head, eyes wide.

"I thought he was down in what's it, South America?" Ron frowned.

Harry looked over his shoulder and the three inched closer together despite no one else in the room paying them any particular attention. "I know. I shouldn't have said anything to him."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sympathized. "You couldn't have guessed he'd try this."

The green-eyed teen wondered if he should mention that he also wished he hadn't told them about it. Wasn't it normal for him to be having nightmares about Voldemort anyways?

This year was already off to a bad start. Snape was still a bully, Draco still intolerable, and McGonagall still a tough teacher who expected a lot out of her Gryffindor's. Snuffles' journey back to the UK was reckless (even if Harry knew he would love seeing and talking to him). Harry's dreams were a bother and worrisome. Professor Moody's appointment was losing its shock value so the rumor mill once again dug up the Death Eater's attack at the Quidditch World Cup. He could only hope the TriWizard would hurry up and arrive so the masses had something else to talk about.

On top of all that, was the odd reaction he had to Marvolo, which he could dimly attribute to Luna as well who'd taken to wearing a replica of the necklace she gave to him although her stone was the same shade of dark blue as the evening sky. His own magic thrummed and connected to theirs.

Harry didn't know what to make of it, and Hermione had not been able to convince him that it wasn't all connected to Hogwarts Castle itself, somehow it was.

Lastly, it was only just the day before he realized there was another faint reaction to one other student.

"Harry! Harry!"

Ah, yes.

Among everything else, he also now had two Creevey's to contend with as the two often tried to take his picture.

"Hello Colin. Hello Dennis," he greeted warily. The brothers looked a tad more excited than usual.

"They're arriving!"

"Who is?" Ron asked.

"The other schools!" Colin revealed.

The trio hardly shared a glance before they followed the brothers all the way outside where it seemed all of Hogwarts was amassing.

Harry could feel his magic thrumming as it became attune with the presence of three others. But, he did not focus on it further as all too soon it seemed the massive ship had popped up out of the Great Lake and the equally massive carriage had dropped in from the sky. Dumbledore made a great show of welcoming the other Headmasters and their students. Ron was shouting in his ear, "It's Krum! Viktor Krum!" as everyone moved indoors into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast.

Ron deflated once when the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table, and again when the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy sat with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry turned away from the Slytherin table, where he'd been watching Marvolo chat with some of the Durmstrang students that had sat around him. Even Viktor Krum, whom looked naturally sullen and uninterested in anything, appeared to exchange some words with the enigmatic 5th year.

Against his own growing interest, Harry had not sought Marvolo and Marvolo had not come to him since that first time they'd been properly introduced. Yet, all too often they would lock eyes and Marvolo would smirk at him in a way that contradicted with the charming persona he held with everyone else. His interest only grew as people often spoke of Marvolo's great aptitude in all of his subjects and through the constant giggles of females all ages as they gossiped about the "_most handsome guy at Hogwarts._" Though that last part only brought more awareness of the older teen. He didn't actually care about how "_handsome_" the transfer student was.

He didn't!

And he didn't understand why Hermione shook her head in exasperation when she asked him why he stared after Marvolo so much and Harry responded that if he could turn off his magic's reaction to the other he would.

Dumbledore spoke again of the TriWizard Tournament, reminding Hogwarts students again that only 17 years old and above may enter. Everyone clapped as all of the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students added their names to the Goblet of Fire. In three weeks time, during the Halloween Feast, the Goblet would announce those chosen to represent their school.

Dinner that night was spent trying the new additions of food to their menu, Harry studiously avoiding catching Marvolo's gaze, Ron rhapsodizing over Krum and that part-Veela girl alike, and Hermione growing irritated with Ron so focusing instead on trying to convince poor Neville that something must be done to help bring attention to House-elf rights.

It was chance, or so Harry reluctantly believed that he forgot his book bag and it lay untouched where he'd sat at the Gryffindor table. Marvolo's voice reached his ears upon his stepping out of the Great Hall.

"You give this to me but won't explain why or what it's for."

"It's no real secret," Luna's mellow tone sounded in response. "It's merely been forgotten, but everyone will know soon enough."

Harry froze, realizing he could hear the two from around the corner of the hallway he was in.

"Oh?"

"I don't know when that will be," Luna admitted. "The Castle will decide."

"The Castle?" Marvolo's tone was clearly sarcastic.

"Yes, we are rather dependent upon it for all of this," Luna appeared to cut herself off and Harry sucked in a breath when she stepped out into his direct view. "Hello there Harry. Are there any wrackspurts around? You do look so horribly confused."

"Or shocked from getting caught," Marvolo added as he too came around the corner. His eyes flashed at the sight of Harry. "What a pleasant surprise Harry." He lifted an elegant brow. "Or at least, I would be saying as such had you not been eavesdropping."

Harry may have felt bad at getting caught so blatantly had his eyes not zeroed in onto the object that Marvolo currently held in his grasp.

"Another necklace?!"

Marvolo's grip tightened on the luminous green stone that hung off of his chain. "Another?"

Wordlessly Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the one he'd been given. The blood-red stone was warm in his hand as it had always been but this time he realized he could feel it pulsing rapidly as well. By the way the other teen's eyes immediately cut to his own Harry could guess Marvolo's was doing the same in his own hand.

It was then Harry first saw a sliver of malevolence spear through Marvolo's expression as he turned cold blue eyes onto Luna.

"Explain yourself," Marvolo demanded.

Luna didn't hesitate. "What belongs to each must be returned upon them reuniting. All four Heirs are to receive one."

Harry looked to Marvolo to see what he made of that but for once the elder student did not look back at him. The hard blue gaze remained fixed upon Luna.

"Heirs?" Marvolo questioned evenly, but Harry could see his eyes glittering.

Luna smiled at them both. "The Founder's Heirs, of course."

Silence met her astounding pronouncement.

Marvolo was the first to react. "Let's take a stroll."

The elder student's tone brokered no disagreement.

Harry fell into step with him, Luna trailing only a step behind the two. They passed by a pair of Slytherin Prefects and Harry was surprised at the way they greeted Marvolo with a bit of... admiration? Marvolo spoke to them in whispers and they were left alone to go on. Harry kept a watch on their expressions and the Prefects clearly deferred to Marvolo. Why? He wasn't too sure, and they were outside before he could figure out any type of reasonable explanation. Marvolo led them towards the Great Lake, the sun a slipping egg-yolk in the background.

"This will have to be sufficient."

Without warning, Marvolo's wand was in his hand. Harry's hand flew to his pocket but he stopped as the elder student only performed a Muffliato spell to make sure they would not be overheard. Harry felt himself flush at the knowing smile Marvolo sent him and then stiffened when the elder student brought up his hard gaze for Luna. "Now, how about you explain yourself properly. There is much I need to know."

Luna met his gaze, the blue of her eyes and the expression on her face shades upon shades softer than Marvolo's. The serene lines of her face clashed greatly with the radish earrings hanging from her ears.

"These necklaces," she reached up to cradle the one she wore. "Were made by the Founder's themselves and infused with their magic. Blue for Ravenclaw," She drummed her fingers on her stone. "Red for Gryffindor." She looked directly at Harry's. "Yellow for Hufflepuff, and Green for Slytherin." She gestured to Marvolo's.

"These were made by the Founder's?" Marvolo's eyes positively glistened and Harry's grip tightened around the stone he held when those sharp blue eyes fell upon it. "One from each."

"Yes, but each necklace only responds to its proper Heir."

"Luna," Harry's spoke up, brows furrowed. "What exactly do you mean by Heir?"

She cocked her head at him. "We are all an Heir to a Founder. These necklaces have been passed down in my family for a long time. They were only to be distributed when all four Heir's arrived at Hogwarts together."

"Are you saying that I'm Gryffindor's Heir?" Harry exclaimed.

Luna's answer was simple. "I am."

"That's impossible," he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't be. That's wrong."

"The necklace was drawn to you Harry," Luna told him calmly. "It wouldn't have been had you not been Gryffindor's Heir."

"I can't."

Luna's gaze remained soft. "You are a Potter and the Potter's are an old Wizarding family borne from other, much older Wizarding families. If your line was traced back you would find that you are indeed a descendent of Gryffindor's, and his chosen Heir."

"How is it possible," Marvolo spoke. "That in the past hundreds of years, it wasn't until now that four Heirs attended Hogwarts together?"

"It has never happened before," Luna explained. "Because it wasn't meant to happen until we came along."

"Marvolo can't be Slytherin's Heir," Harry whispered, eyes widening in realization, tone grave. He didn't need to look up to know Marvolo's gaze had fell on him.

"Marvolo can't be Slytherin's Heir," Harry repeated with confidence. His eyes looked up into Marvolo's, assessing and searching. His body betrayed his thoughts as he took a step in front of Luna, effectively blocking her, and took another step back away from Marvolo to fall into a rigid stance. "He can't be, because Voldemort is Slytherin's Heir."

"You say his name so easily," Marvolo remarked, eyes narrowing.

Harry felt his magic rise, as though ready to strike. It was odd. Usually magic was only drawn out when one needed to perform a spell, the magic flowing out almost instantaneously. Yet, he didn't focus on the oddity then. His mouth had run dry. Marvolo's expression was remarkably cool but Harry could feel the elder student's magic rising as well. It was burning just beneath the surface.

"I'm not afraid of a name," Harry said, more out of stubbornness than with confidence.

Marvolo took a step towards him causing Harry's chin to rise up.

"What do you care if I say his name. You're not afraid of it either, I can tell. Are you mad then?" Harry's own fire from within lit up his eyes. "Only his followers were ever got mad about my saying his name."

"Are you accusing me," Marvolo's voice came out smooth and low. "Of following?"

"Voldemort is Slytherin's Heir," Harry repeated. He licked his lips and followed as Marvolo's gaze momentarily fell to his lips. "It's not much of a leap to say that as a Slytherin you would follow him."

"My, my," Marvolo's tone was both delightful and cold. "How very judging of you."

Harry felt his cheeks redden. "You share his name too."

"Yes," the blue eyes shone in the fading sunlight. "You would be able to make that connection wouldn't you?" Marvolo took another step forward, putting the two males faces inches from the other's. "It's a wonder you don't accuse me of being the Dark Lord. After all, if he's the Heir and I'm the Heir, we must be the same person, no?"

Harry couldn't hide the fear that struck through him. He reacted, reaching for his wand only to realize Marvolo was ahead of him. His wand flew out of his hand with a simple "Expelliarmus," and was caught by the elder student before Harry had been able to get his wand fully out of his pocket. It was still within his arm's length but he didn't dare make a grab for it. Defense was supposed to be his best subject. He'd never felt so thoroughly trounced. It wasn't the nightmare scenario of having dozens or more Dementors swooping down upon an unconscious Sirius and himself, but he knew without a doubt that Marvolo was not someone to go up against wandless.

"Tell me Harry," Marvolo would have sounded mocking if not for his tone. "Tell me what you really think."

Harry's eyes narrowed, even as he felt a trembling through his fingers.

They stared each other down, neither moving nor backing off. They were completely attuned to one another, magic building around them in a cocoon.

"Are you going to kiss?"

Just like that, their intense focus was broken. Harry faced Luna with an open-mouthed expression.

"It's okay if you are," Luna reassured them. "But, I should leave if you do so."

"We-we're not-"

"What do you think precious?" Marvolo's voice dropped to a velvet tone he'd yet to hear from him. Harry stiffened and then blushed furiously as the elder teen draped an arm around him and brought him close enough for their chests to bump. "Shall we send her away?"

"No!" Harry quickly voiced. "We're not- no."

Marvolo laughed richly. "So quickly he dismisses our burning desire," he told Luna with a charming smile.

"He is a Gryffindor," Luna observed. "He's supposed to be difficult to win over, but once you do you'll have his loyalty forever."

"What?!" Harry bellowed, horrified.

"Win over?" Marvolo's blue orbs glittered in thought. "That would be quite the approach." He smirked at the way Harry desperately broke free from him. "I hadn't even considered... it may hold merit."

"Are you two done? You're having a laugh at my expense, great," Harry crossed his arms and looked to the elder student. "I'm not-"

"Interested?" Marvolo held his wand out to him.

Harry showed another surprised look but reached out, slow due to suspicion. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when his wand was in his hand and his alone.

The elder student chuckled. "But you will be Harry," Marvolo promised. He chuckled again at the bewilderment that filled the green orbs.

"This is very interesting," Luna commented.

"No," Harry growled. "It's really not."

"Well, you can relax my precious," Marvolo smirked at Harry's grimace. "I am not the Dark Lord, Heir of Slytherin notwithstanding."

Harry was sure his eye twitched. "Please, don't refer to me like that."

"No," Marvolo's grin shone. "I don't believe I shall stop."

"It's dark out," Luna pointed out, looking up at the sky. "We should go inside. We don't want to be outside at night. The Thestrals are already agitated during the day. At night they'll be angry, and scared."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Thestral. They're a winged-type of horse," Marvolo pursed his lips. "You should know about them my dear. They pull the carriages at the beginning of the year."

"Harry can't see them, so that's alright," Luna explained. She turned to him. "They can only be seen by those whom have seen death and accepted it."

Harry decided then, he really just didn't want to know.

"We're not done with this conversation," Marvolo coldly told Luna. "We'll continue it tomorrow at a more suitable location." His lips turned up into a smile. "Who is the Hufflepuff Heir?"

"Cedric Diggory," she answered with ease, as though she could not sense that something was off with Marvolo and they way he kept addressing her. "But he has yet to receive his necklace. It calls to him but his magic has not called back to it."

"Fascinating," Marvolo said. He caught Harry's eyes and flipped his smile to him. "Isn't it precious?"

Harry scowled, regretting having shown Marvolo his displeasure at the terms of endearment (now he'd never stop) but said nothing. There's been enough said between them for one night.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when they met the Slytherin Prefects waiting for them upon entering the Castle once more. He supposed he could deal with being escorted to his dorm given that it was after-hours and he didn't have his invisibility cloak on him, but he wished Marvolo had been dropped off first given that the Slytherin dorm was closest (not that he said anything outloud, he wasn't supposed to know where the Slytherin entrance was).

However, Marvolo tagged along on the premise of making sure the younger students got to their dorms safe. Luna was the first to part and Marvolo kept close to Harry- all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. The older student spoke to him in hushed tones not to be over heard by the Slytherin Prefects, asking him about such basic things that Harry couldn't help but to answer; such as his favorite things about Hogwarts Castle or what creatures he liked.

He was beyond relieved to say good-bye to that too-handsome face, especially when Marvolo called him another term of endearment on their departing, much to the amusement of the Slytherin Prefects.

"Harry!"

The green-eyed teen winced as he turned around. Ron and Hermione did not look pleased at his prolonged absence. Their expressions turned to worry when Harry's orbs suddenly widened.

How had he missed it?

Marvolo.

Almost no one knew Voldemort's real name anymore, but Marvolo had revealed that he knew they shared a name.

How could Marvolo know Voldemort's real name?


	2. Some Secrets Don't Stay Secret- part 1

**Notes:**

**This part is mostly about Harry's 5th year although it references and reflects back on 4th year. Hope you guys can bear through it!**

**Chapter Summary:**

**The Founders entrust their Heirs with the Wizarding World's future. Harry keeps Marvolo's secret. Umbridge will always be hated. Kissing occurs.**

**Some Secrets Don't Stay Secret: Part 1**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**Harry's 5th year**

**First Semester, Year 2000**

It's been an interesting year. Harry reminisced upon it as he disregarded the droning on and on of the woman in pink who'd interrupted Dumbledore.

He remembered the continued talks with Luna after that first meeting between herself, Marvolo, and himself. Cedric had been included in the very next one, amber stone glistening on his chest. They'd all met in the Room of Requirement, which Luna had shown them. Harry could hardly believe there was a room that didn't appear on the Marauder's Map. Marvolo too had looked stunned about the room in a way that hadn't made sense, then.

Luna was every bit as mellow as she was kind and strange. "The Founder's are most remembered for their building and opening of Hogwarts, and yet it never seems to be impressed on people how very powerful they all were."

"Are you sure about that?" Cedric questioned with a light frown. "We've all been taught about the Founder's and how it was because of their power and brilliance of mind that Hogwarts came to be."

"They don't realize **how** much," Luna disagreed politely. "Their magic was comparable to Merlin's when they worked together."

"Please, go on Miss Lovegood."

The way Marvolo phrased it, he was more telling than asking.

Luna tapped her fingers against her skirt, as if in thought. "Other than Hogwarts, the Founders are also famed for their interests and characteristics. Godric Gryffindor was a brave and loyal Wizard whom revolutionized Medieval Defense Magics and founded many of the Transfigurations Laws that still hold to this day. Helga Hufflepuff was kind and honest but it is very forgotten that she was also a worldly-traveler whom collected so very many powerful objects, most of which were gifted to her. Rowena Ravenclaw was intelligent and most logical but she was also very open-minded. There was quite a number of books she wrote that centered around Obscure Magics."

Luna looked to Marvolo. "Lastly, there is Salazar Slytherin, arguably the most important and most misrepresented of the Founders."

At Luna's obvious deference in her stare Marvolo took over with ease. "Salazar Slytherin was cunning and ambitious, traits he also prized in others. He was a forward-thinker whose ideals and visions were looked down upon largely due to his rapid growth and interest in the Dark Arts."

"You've certainly adjusted very quickly to House pride for being new," Cedric noted.

Dark blue eyes found hazel and measured up. Marvolo must have been satisfied with what he found because he smirked. "Slytherin House does not operate as the other Houses do."

"What does that mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"There is a hierarchy to Slytherin House that is not found in the other Houses," Luna replied. "Amongst themselves those whom have power, knowledge, money or connections are valued, deferred to, and sought out by the rest."

"I didn't know that," Cedric admitted with a wide-eyed look.

"It's not to be displayed outside of the House, not overly so at the very least," Marvolo said.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the floor as he remembered the way the Slytherin Prefects had deferred to Marvolo. Who was the newcomer to establish himself so immediately if what they were saying of Slytherin was true? He'd have to have done something grand... Who was he that knew Voldemort's true name, and may possibly know more at that?

"Though," Marvolo continued. "It doesn't surprise me that a Ravenclaw would have spotted as much."

"What does this hierarchy in Slytherin have to do with the Founder's?" Cedric redirected, making himself more comfortable on the couch he shared with Luna.

Harry wished he could do the same but he was sharing his couch with Marvolo. The older male had insisted he share a space with "_his precious._" Poor Cedric had been snarked at by Harry upon his asking if they'd known each other from before and how long they'd been together. Harry missed the wicked smile Marvolo had sent him and Cedric remained horribly confused until Luna whispered to him that Marvolo was only just beginning an attempt to conquer Harry.

Unfortunately, Luna was not good at whispering and Harry had to keep from smacking his palm to his forehead when he overheard the words and saw understanding dawn on Cedric's face.

"The hierarchy is important because it also forms a bond between the Slytherins that isn't found in the other Houses," Marvolo explained in a dry tone, showing his losing interest in the subject. "To the point to which once a week, all Slytherins meet up in our lounge to hold a House meeting with our Head of House to go over expectations, rules, tutoring, and teachings of the like."

"Well, that's-" Cedric bloomed a smile. "That's wonderful really."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "But, you do have some things wrong about Slytherin. He is misrepresented, even among his own students."

Marvolo's eyes flashed and Harry almost reached out to place a hand on him to calm him. The impulse only served to confuse him.

"Slytherin was everything you said, and yet so much more, that which almost paints a different picture," Luna twirled her necklace between her fingers. "Many believed he despised Muggles and Muggleborns, but he was simply a futurist. At the time, the separation from the Muggle world was still fresh. Salazar Slytherin believed Muggleborns should not be allowed at Hogwarts, true, but he also believed they should have a separate institution just for them. He argued that everyone would benefit from schooling better suited to their needs, as Muggleborns have so much more to understand and catch up on."

"What about the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry," Marvolo crooned. "We'll never fight like that."

Harry grimaced.

"They did fight, but Slytherin wasn't banished forever," Luna revealed. "Rowena herself talked Salazar into returning to Hogwarts and put petty arguments aside. Eventually the Founders formed the agreement that separation from the Muggle World must be applied but Muggleborns could gain admittance to 3 of the 4 Houses."

"Ravenclaw invited Slytherin back?" Cedric puzzled in disbelief.

"She and Slytherin agreed on many issues, including a separate institution for Muggleborns," Luna said. "I have several of the original Tomes passed down in my family on their collaborative works from the Dark Arts to Divination and Magical Purity."

"You have these Tomes?" Marvolo asked, inching just a bit forward.

Luna nodded. "I'll have my father make copies and mail them for us to read, though it will take awhile for him to do so. Sadly, creatures was not a great area of interest of theirs. I'm sure they would have found ways to conquer Nargles."

Marvolo politely agreed with Luna, but Harry could tell he was merely placating her because he was excited about reading some of the Founder's works.

"If Slytherin believed as you say, why did he make the Chamber of Secrets and hide a Basilisk in it?" Harry countered.

"The Chamber is also rumored to have a hidden room that hides away some of Salazar Slytherin's works, ones he only trusted for his Heir to find. Given that it's protected by Parsel-magic only his Heir would be able to open it."

"Or anyone who can speak Parseltongue," Harry imposed. "It's how I, uh, opened it." He had a sudden thought and turned towards Marvolo. "Can you speak Parseltongue?"

_"Yesss, my preciousss."_

_"Ssstop that,"_ Harry accidentally answered aloud.

"Remarkable," Cedric said, awed. "So the rumors of you going down into the Chamber are all true?"

"Depends what rumors you mean," Harry muttered.

"You really took down a Basilisk?"

"I had help," the young male murmured, now embarrassed.

"So then," Cedric inched forward, hands on his knees. "Who was it that opened the Chamber, other than yourself?"

"Same person as the first time," Harry spat, fighting off a shake. "Voldemort."

Cedric cringed at the name. The hazel eyes then widened. "You-Know-Who was here?!"

Harry winced. "Not exactly."

"How-"

"We're getting off topic," Marvolo interrupted.

Cedric raised his eyes at him but a light flush gave his true feelings away.

"Why a Basilisk then?" Harry questioned to Luna once a beat of awkward silence passed.

"It's logical," Luna answered. At Harry's confusion she continued. "Basilisks are powerful and dangerous but they defer to their master, a Parseltongue. The Dark Lord must have used the Basilisk for his own purposes which he mistakenly believed to match the intentions of Salazar Slytherin." The bulbous blue eyes softened. "There are many creatures he could have picked and yet Salazar chose one that can be controlled."

"By his own Heir," Cedric added.

Luna nodded. "Of course."

Harry wondered why Marvolo's been largely quiet throughout this bit but dismissed it as unimportant. "Okay, so maybe Slytherin isn't what everyone believes him to be. What does that matter?"

"It's important to understand the truth of Salazar Slytherin," Luna told him. "Because he's largely responsible for us, here and now." She let go of her necklace and placed her hands on her lap, legs tucked underneath her. "Upon her travels, Helga Hufflepuff discovered a type of magic yet to come by them, Seers, which now fall under Divination. A Seer was brought to Hogwarts whom shared his magic of Divination, a subject that sparked a life-long interest for both Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"It is somewhat fortunate that a vision came to the man while in their stay. He prophesied that the Wizarding World all over would one day be unable to stay secret and a war would occur between Wizards and Muggles. This sparked an obsession among the Founders to find a way to either prevent or overcome that; a secret venture they've always kept to themselves. It was Salazar Slytherin who came up with the idea of _'the Founder's Heirs;'_ to pass on their knowledge and magic to prepare their rightful Heirs for what is inevitable as they all knew it would take place long after they'd be gone."

They had to end it there, that second meeting, as Cedric had to leave for Head Boy duties.

For the next few weeks they would meet whenever they could, to learn more about the Founder's plan and what it meant for them as Heirs, all of which Harry would reiterate to Ron and Hermione.

He chuckled remembering how Hermione had been both fascinated by what he revealed and irritated at the mention that he'd been right about his magic surge having also been due to the Castle not just picking up Marvolo's, a fellow Heir's, magical signature.

Before long Halloween arrived. Of course, it wouldn't be Halloween without having something drastic occur, like his name being spat out by the Goblet of Fire as a fourth Champion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Harry, you didn't listen at all did you?"

"Sorry Hermione, but I didn't," Harry stated as though proud of that fact.

"Well you should have. She spelled out some drastic changes in that speech," Hermione informed.

"Like what?" Ron asked, chugging down some pumpkin juice.

"The Ministry is going to be interfering at Hogwarts," she revealed.

"Maybe, that's not too bad of a thing," Neville complied, raising up the issue of the Daily Prophet. "Extra protection, right?"

Harry grit his teeth at the spike of fear he felt upon seeing the picture of Dementors across the front page of the Daily Prophet. Though it's been a week, the Wizarding World was still raving about the Ministry loosing control over the Dementors. They fled Azkaban to parts unknown, prompting some of the prisoners to escape but luckily the large majority had been rounded up and packed off to Nuremberg. Though it didn't surprise him there was no retraction in the Daily Prophet about his trial for using magic to defend himself and his Muggle cousin from a Dementor attack.

He sighed, as he realized he must have unconsciously brought up some of his magic as he could practically feel a pair of eyes zeroing in on his back. Under the pretext of stretching, he turned around and looked across the room, nodding to show it was nothing to a pair of sharp blue eyes.

His gaze switched to that of the Head Table's. He sighed again when they were dismissed not too long afterwards. Dumbledore was going to be avoiding him here at Hogwarts too it seemed, as though being ignored at his summer trial hadn't been bad enough.

As they got up to go their dorms, Harry caught sight of those hard blue eyes on him.

"You guys go on up. I'll catch up with you later."

"Actually Harry, we've got Prefect duties now," Hermione reminded.

"We do?" Ron groaned.

"Yes," Hermione said sharply and gestured down the length of the table. "We've got to show the First years where Gryffindor Tower is and how to get through the Portrait Hole."

"Great," Ron commiserated.

"Go on then," Harry reiterated.

"You sure?" Ron questioned, finally having spot Marvolo whose eyes remained locked on Harry.

"Go on."

"Okay then," Ron looked about. "Oy! Oy midgets!"

"Ron!"

"But they look like midgets 'Mione," the red-head protested. "I don't remember us being so tiny."

Their voices drown out as Harry waited for the Great Hall to empty before striding over to the exit himself.

"Ah, my cutie is here."

Harry frowned. "That's even creepier than usual, especially as I now know who you really are."

Marvolo's charming smile dropped. "You have yet to tell anyone, so I assume our agreement is still valid."

"Yes it is," Harry said, following it up with, "just as I assume you'll eventually break it if it suits you."

"Such lack of faith," Marvolo mocked, smile a tad too cruel to be misconstrued. "And such blatant honesty."

"Not everyone is like you," Harry returned before he could stop himself.

Luckily, Marvolo merely laughed.

"My dear Harry," his voice dripped smooth as he curled an arm around him. "I am forever warring with the idea of whether you are brave or simply an idiot."

Harry attempted to shrug the hand off and scowled when it tightened. "I'm not stupid."

"Perhaps you are both," Marvolo spoke as though his captive hadn't said a thing. "I cannot deny you are brave, and yet, so many times you go about it in such an idiotic manner." The sharp blue eyes slid to his verdant green and held the gaze. "It was such traits that necessitated my saving you."

"And you never fail to remind me of that," Harry rolled his eyes. "And yet you always forget I'm the one who got us all out of there."

"Under my direction."

"Only because I was busy."

"Semantics."

"I didn't see _you_ holding off Voldemort."

Marvolo's grip caused him to wince then. "That was not based on skill, that was pure idiotic luck, of which you seem to have plenty of."

He glared at the elder student. "What is it you want?"

Marvolo's grip remained tight as his eyes flashed. Harry instantly regretted saying anything.

"Harry, my Harry," Marvolo's voice adopted that velvet tone the younger teen had grown to dislike. "You're still not _thinking_, my dear."

"Could you not do this, for once?"

"You give up so easily."

"Not when it matters," Harry gave him a hard glance. "Not everyone is looking to battle with you, you know. At least, I'm not."

Marvolo's grip finally fell away, but those eyes hardly blinked. "You'd think you'd consider me with a bit more caution."

"Sure," Harry drawled sarcastically. "Voldemort first, then you, and if I'm still alive, then any other psycho that's available. I'll take you all on."

"Don't," Marvolo stressed, eyes narrow. "Lump me in with the rest."

Marvolo moved away towards what the younger teen knew would lead to the dungeons.

"I thought **He** was your past, present, and future," Harry boldly ventured.

"Was," Marvolo didn't even toss him a glance over the shoulder. "And don't you dare forget that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Despite their tenuous relationship, Harry was still floored whenever Marvolo helped him out of his own accord. Most if not all of the student body knew the charming Slytherin Prefect held Harry in his regard (just as anyone knew Marvolo doted on Harry and called him pet names) and didn't take kindly to anyone who would blatantly mistreat Harry.

New teachers however-

"I can't believe you Hermione!"

The girl held her book tight to her chest but held firm under her friend's glare. "You refused to get any help! I admit Marvolo's not my first choice," her lips quirked down at the smile the Slytherin sent her. She'd come a long way from the blushing mess she'd been around the older student just the previous year. "But he is a Prefect and therefore a suitable choice in lieu of a Professor."

"I am rather upset you didn't come to me the very first time this occurred," the icy tone in Marvolo's every word was at odds with the smooth caress of his thumb across Harry's new scar on the back of his hand, _'I Must Not Tell Lies.'_ "Or come to me at all for yourself."

Harry would have yanked his hand away if he knew he could have done it, and if he maybe didn't like the soft touch across the lingering sting. "I didn't realize it was such an epidemic."

"Blood Quills are against the rules," Marvolo let go of his hand. "They're also rather... crude."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

Marvolo's smile was decidedly malevolent. "I believe Ms. Umbridge may need to be made an example of. Hogwarts does not like having one of its Heirs to be so mistreated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"She wouldn't have died," Marvolo insisted. At the three unimpressed looks he was met with he smirked. "If she used the single brain cell she possessed that is."

"Harry," Luna addressed. "You already knew it would be impossible to keep such a thing from us, not for too long at the very least. The bond between our magics is stronger than the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We felt yours spike when we presume was when you found out she would force you to use a Blood-Quill."

"It's not a big deal," Harry sighed.

"The little twit also believed he could handle the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament all on his own," Marvolo said in monotone as he flipped another page of the old Tome he was perusing.

"Little twit?" Cedric asked, bemused. "Is he no longer _your precious_? People will once again believe he and I are together."

Marvolo leveled Cedric with a glare. "Do not ever believe you could take me on you filthy rat. As if you could take something from me."

Cedric turned to Luna. "Are badger's in the rodent family?"

But Luna was looking at Harry who had sunk down into the sofa in exasperation at the conversation between the two older males. "It was rather silly the populous of Hogwarts so believed Cedric and yourself to be involved," she admitted.

Harry groaned. "It's his fault. He's the one who made it seem like we would rendez-vou in the Prefect's bathroom."

"I was merely giving you advice on the Egg for the Second Task."

"But you couldn't have done it quietly? So that people passing by wouldn't overhear?"

"I didn't mean for passer-by to misconstrue what they heard."

Luna laughed, a tinkling sound. "I still don't understand the misunderstanding. I thought it was very obvious Harry was meant to be with Marvolo."

Harry gave a tired roll of his eyes. That was a battle he long ago gave up on winning.

Cedric smiled at him apologetically. "The rumor of us did die at the Yule Ball."

"And the rumor of Harry and Marvolo began then," Luna happily reminded.

Harry flushed, choosing to cross his arms and look away when Marvolo deliberately caught his eyes and blew him a kiss right then. Bastard. He was sure Luna and Cedric wouldn't be so easy-going with the Slytherin Heir if they knew who he truly was.

"So, what do we do about Umbridge?" Harry reluctantly brought up in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Luckily for him the rest allowed it.

"She's not a very nice woman," Luna said, fiddling with her butterbeer-top necklace.

"You won't pass your OWLS without being able to practice the spellwork," Cedric told Harry. The sandy-haired man looked to Marvolo. "Or prepare for your NEWTS."

"I can assure you I could pass them now with ease," Marvolo looked up at them all as he closed his book. "Either come up with another plan to get rid of the waste or I will invoke Hogwart's magic to do so."

"We'll be revealed as the Founder's Heirs," Cedric reminded.

"Which is meant to happen as far as I understood."

"At the right time," Luna said.

Marvolo's lip curled. "And when is that to be?"

"Look," Harry spoke up. "Let's just agree not to do anything for now. Not until we find another way."

Marvolo stood up and crossed to him. "If she marks you again my dear, I will end her."

"I'd love to stay longer but I have to get back to work," Cedric announced as he too stood up.

Luna and Harry waved him good-bye as he disapparated away. They'd been surprised at that particular quirk they could perform within the Castle's walls due to being in tune with the Castle's magic (although only Cedric and Marvolo knew how to apparate so far).

Harry blinked as the lone female walked away without a word. "Luna?"

"Oh," she turned back to look at him as she adjusted her book bag. "I'm leaving now."

"Why?"

She smiled dreamily. "To give the two of you some time alone." With that she closed the door to the Room of Requirement behind her.

Harry stiffened when Marvolo spoke.

"I do so enjoy our time alone together."

The younger teen ventured a look, cursing the handsome features and the trademark smirk. It was that second's focus on the other's lips that caused heat to blossom on his cheeks, prompting him to stalk to the couch Luna and Cedric had vacated and plop down.

He couldn't be attracted to the older teen, couldn't afford to be, and yet he was. It all began at the Yule Ball the previous year.

When Harry had been chosen as a fourth Champion for the Triwizard Tournament he'd been floored. No one then could figure out how such a powerful magical object had been overcome. The whole thing had been made worse by Ron turning away from him in jealousy and by having inspired Marvolo's greater interest in him.

Before then, the older teen and himself only occasionally acknowledged each other outside of the Heir meetings (catching eyes in the Great Hall, or Marvolo calling him a pet name in passing-which caused Harry to duck his head and speed up past the Slytherin's jeering laughter).

Afterwards though, the elder teen became a greater fixture, and yet his approach changed as he too often came to Harry's aid; such as humiliating Malfoy and shutting the blonde Slytherin down before the_'Potter Stinks'_ badges could make headway and by insisting to help Harry with his Tasks under the guise that he could not have their standing as Heir's besmirched should Harry perform badly. Marvolo even managed to curb Rita Skeeter after that initial (horrible) article. He had yet to find out how Marvolo accomplished such a feat.

Harry knew Marvolo was trying to lull him into a greater confidence and he knew that Marvolo knew that he knew, although, many times, he did hold a kernel of doubt. The older student expertly assuaged his concerns and appeared exactly as he wished to portray.

Then the Yule Ball occurred. By then Harry and Cedric's passionate tete-a-tez were well known and talked about, of which sparked Marvolo's great ire (not that the model student had shown it, but the other Heir's could feel the Slytherin's Heir magic flaring within him). Even Harry had thought Luna was perhaps right, that maybe Marvolo did indeed 'like him.'

Of course, he knew better now.

Harry had been so desperate to get the "_Harric_" and "_Cerry_" mess to die that when Marvolo boldly asked him in front of everyone at the Great Hall to accompany him to the Ball he'd said yes, only to look horrified at his own agreement (thought luckily out of view as Marvolo led him away and out of the Great Hall).

His reconciliation with Ron once again grew strained as the red-head bemoaned not having anyone to take to the Ball himself and growing visibly uncomfortable at the finding that Harry may indeed like guys. Ron didn't let it go until the twins gleefully revealed that Harry was at best Bi, and that Charlie was gay and would not take it well should he learn one of his own brothers was a bigot.

Ron, thankfully got over it- which may or may not have been largely due to Harry insisting he didn't like Marvolo _'like that'_ and had said yes without thinking. Hermione's loud claims of disliking such small-minded people may have played its own hand as well. And yet, Harry was sure it was the twins second reminder of Charlie Weasley's sexual orientation in the shape of Ron waking up one morning to his four-poster bed plastered in moving pictures of Charlie and his numerous boyfriends over the years that clinched it.

Unfortunately, Ron still made a mess of getting a date himself. Harry had not been able to stop the train-wreck that was Ron asking Hermione in a way that belittled her.

Surprisingly enough, Luna asked Ron at the last minute and Ron said yes (though he later on complained about the fact that he could not let anyone know he'd bagged the Heir of Ravenclaw as a date to the ball and instead had to put up with people making fun of him for his going with Loony Lovegood).

In a way, Harry couldn't have thought of a better date for Ron as Luna had a way of tempering- well, Ron's temper- especially when a stunningly beautiful Hermione was escorted to the Ball by none other than Viktor Krum. The blonde female was not at all bothered by Ron's obvious jealousy and somehow managed to talk him into a few dances. Unfortunately, this also appeared to bolster Ron's confidence as by the end of the night he'd made a few snide remarks to Hermione whom threw back her own insults and the two departed in opposite directions, bringing their nights to an end.

Poor Krum looked all the more confused when Luna insisted they finish the night together as they'd been ditched by their dates.

For Harry's part, he'd been sure there'd be some taunts coming his way. It was that same night that he received his first kiss that he learned that Marvolo did indeed hold dominion over Slytherin House.

Walking in next to Marvolo had felt good even if he did hate being the one to be escorted as he was much shorter than the towering, older teen. The connection between their magics had been stronger than ever, surely due to their linked arms. Harry was truly surprised no one else could feel the utter power radiating from their magical core's.

He allowed himself to focus on it, the draw of it, as Marvolo expertly led the opening dance along with the other Champions and their partners. Before Harry realized it they'd danced several dances, their magic flaring in steady beats, when he inadvertently whispered out, _"Thisss feelss nice."_

Marvolo stiffened for but a second and immediately pulled him away to the outside gardens. Harry stumbled along, hand caught in Marvolo's grip as he cursed and demanded to know what was going on. The older student paid him no mind until he found a secluded enough spot, the sounds of the party inside muted.

Harry wasn't expecting to be kissed. Despite everything, including Marvolo's embarrassing endearments, it was the last thing he'd have expected of the Slytherin Heir.

He only just registered the flaring of blue eyes before a pale hand seized him by the jaw and a pair of lips descended over his own.

Their magical cores ignited, spearing through and wrapping about them. For a few glorious seconds they'd been a mess of lips pressing harder, hands reaching, and tongues clashing for taste.

It'd been brilliant.

It'd been intense.

Harry had honestly bemoaned the fact that Marvolo threw him off against the hedges so suddenly, the older Slytherin's face adopting a horrified expression he's never seen since then.

A distancing between the two naturally occurred, that is, until the Second Task came around.

Now, Harry sat there on the sofa alone with Marvolo in the Room of Requirement. His thoughts rang great alarm with his wonder if he'd ever get to kiss Marvolo again, whether it'd be suicide to even bring it up, horror that it was a young Tom Marvolo Riddle who was the target of his attentions, and whether he could simply run out- run out right now without a single glance back.

"Care to share your discomfort?"

Harry swallowed. "I thought you could read minds."

"I have become quite the accomplished Legilimens this past year," Marvolo smirked. "Soon, I'll be just as good as **He** is."

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned softly, jumping at the chance to bring up that subject.

Blue eyes slid to his. "You still say his name with ease, even after what occurred at the graveyard."

The younger Heir flinched, frowning at the smirk that met him for the action.

"I don't fear him."

"You should."

"Do you?"

Marvolo sneered. "Don't be preposterous." The blue eyes narrowed icily as the teen thought about his adult counterpart. "**He's** weak," he spat with venom. "Allowing himself to be driven by emotions, allowing himself to make such foolish mistakes. I won't become that. I envision something else entirely."

"Like what?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

The furious lines on Marvolo's face softened away, no doubt unconsciously so, as he focused on Harry.

"I see **His** approaches are doomed to fail," Marvolo explained, voice chillingly even. "Should he make a little headway is irrelevant." The pale lips stretched into a sinister smile. "I have something much grander in mind."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Harry blatantly revealed.

Marvolo laughed deep and rich. "Oh _precious_." The elder teen slid onto the sofa Harry was on, reclining back at complete ease. "Have I not proven myself not only by telling you of the Horcruxes and procuring two of them but also by allowing you to help re-integrate them into my own soul?"

"You found three," Harry reminded. "But you're keeping the third hidden."

"Surely you do not believe I'd destroy them all?"

Harry glared. "They all have to be absorbed or destroyed."

"I don't remember that being a part of our deal."

"Maybe it should be."

"And what would you negotiate with?" Marvolo stretched an arm out, hand coming to touch the back of Harry's neck tenderly, causing the Gryffindor to stiffen. The elder teen waited a few beats, massaging the sensitive flesh with a skillful hand, "I believed you had no wish to meet any more of my demands."

"I don't," Harry answered firmly, yelping when his skin was pinched. He stood up and glared. "What was that for?!"

"You should know better than to test me," Marvolo returned in a flat tone.

Harry let out a surprising scoff. "You need someone to challenge you."

The younger student missed the way those blue eyes roved over him. Marvolo smirked to himself and stood up as well. "It is late. We can continue this tantalizing discussion at another time." Marvolo's smile then gave the Slytherin a sense of superiority. "For now, the deal exists as it is."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We're on the same side," he caught the taller teen's gaze. "Until we get rid of Voldemort at least."


	3. Some Secrets Don't Stay Secret- part 2

**Chapter Summary:**

**Harry is starting to accept his feelings. Everyone knows about Seamus and Dean. Slytherins join the DA, Sirius was never captured, prophecies are smashed, and the Founder's Heirs are found out.**

**Some Secrets Don't Stay Secret: Part 2**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**Harry's 5th year**

**Second Semester, Year 2001**

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelli-ow!"

"Are you ready? Okay, here goes. Expe-"

Harry walked about the room with a not so subtle smile. They were all really starting to get the hang of it. He still made a few corrections here and there but the members of the D.A. were not quite the hazardous bunch they'd been a few weeks ago when they first came together. He would move on to shielding spells at their next meeting.

He paused for a bit, eyes studying the forms of Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The two had long since mastered the spell and were now talking to one another. It was an open secret within Gryffindor House (and possibly all of their year-mates) that the two fancied each other and Harry couldn't help but to note the way the two were lined up together so that their sides touched, shoulder to toe, heads bent and angled towards the other as they whispered back and forth. Even Harry who usually took any gossip with a grain of salt could see for himself this particular rumor was true.

It unnerved him.

Not that he would be against Seamus and Dean being together, but it unnerved Harry that their actions and manners towards one another mirrored that of his and Marvolo's. While everyone else might believe Marvolo and himself were_ 'an item'_ the Heirs, Hermione, Ron and possibly some of the staff knew better.

Marvolo and Harry were close, _very close_.

At least the belief got the Slytherin's off of his back. Even Malfoy would acknowledge him in passing, which was such a dichotomy to the sneers he caught from some of the other Houses that it bewildered Harry. Marvolo was well-liked and well-known at Hogwarts, making his _beau_ of Harry, the so-called _'Boy-Who-Lies'_ splattered all over the pages of the Prophet to find himself among a less hostile environment. Although he hated to admit it, Harry would be worse off in dealing with the slander if not for Marvolo's interest in him.

Thing is, Harry wasn't so sure he didn't want there to be a kernel of truth to the idea of Marvolo and himself being together. It's an issue he's been warring about within himself since the start of the term, one he's tried to bury since the Yule Ball almost a year ago.

He was circling the room again when he came across Cho Chang. She was as beautiful as she'd always been, but he was no longer nervous around her. The mere thought of her pretty smile no longer made his heart race. Granted he held no such reactions for anyone else either, but he felt the absence of such towards her warranted significance.

Harry once thought he'd simply given up on her due to Cho and Cedric getting together at the Yule Ball. But the two had broken up that previous summer and when Cho happened to smile at him aboard the Hogwarts Express, there was no rekindling of his feelings to be found.

So, Harry no longer held feelings for Cho and the intimacy he showed with Marvolo (which he shared with no one else) was the same found among people who liked each other.

But, was that really where they were headed?

Tom Marvolo Riddle (granted a younger and not psychotic, serial-killer Tom) and himself?

He was brought out of his reverie by his need to dismiss the D. A. He let out a sigh as he sunk down bonelessly onto a sofa.

"We really have to do something about the Nargles," Luna observed. "Your thoughts must be so jumbled."

Harry couldn't help but to manage a smile for her. "That's one way of putting it."

"What's up with you mate?" Ron ventured over Hermione's concerned face.

The three were the only ones who'd stayed behind with him.

Harry grimaced. "Nothing."

"Harry," Hermione chastised.

"I was wondering why Dean and Seamus aren't official yet."

"Bloody hell," Ron shook his head. "We share a dorm with them."

"Honestly Ron."

"I don't care Hermione!" Ron insisted. "But what if they- _start doing stuff in the dorm._"

"Ron!"

"I could ask them," Luna said breezily. "If you like."

"On second thought," Harry said. "Lets hope they get together much, much later."

"Yeah," Ron snorted. "Once we're done with Hogwarts and no longer sharing a dorm with them later."

Harry's laugh died in his throat at Hermione's glare.

"Harry?"

He raised his brows at Luna. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we were going to invite any Slytherins into the D.A.?"

His brows furrowed. "I'm not so sure about that."

"No way," Ron stated firmly.

"Harry and yourself might get along with them but the Slytherins still treat everyone else the same," Hermione said disdainfully.

"It would be a good way to promote Inter-House Unity, especially if Marvolo were to come," Luna continued.

Harry looked pensive at that.

"Come on," Ron drawled. "That Inter-House Unity is just a bunch of bull-ow! Hermione!"

The brunette witch lowered her wand, and looked to Luna. "It could work if Marvolo agreed," she conceded.

Harry inwardly groaned. "Fine, I'll ask him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Don't wait for me," Marvolo told them sharply. "Harry and I have advance training to get on with."

Snort. "Sure, training."

The Slytherin 7th year yelped as he was suddenly immobilized and levitated.

Everyone else gasped when Marvolo apparated from across the room before the terrified 7th year.

"That's impossible!"

"No one can apparate within Hogwarts's walls!"

"Please," Marvolo's tone brought about a hush. "Repeat what you said."

"I didn't mean to- I wasn't-"

Marvolo's lips quirked and Harry coughed loudly, but Marvolo had already let the older student go, falling to the floor in a heap.

"I don't take kindly to mocking," Marvolo informed them in a voice that carried out to everyone. "As you can see, my magic is advanced and I can only train properly with another near my level."

The Slytherin Heir turned his back to the rest in clear dismissal under the guise of moving to stand next to Harry.

The green-eyed teen sighed. "Make sure you don't lose those coins," he re-informed the new Slytherin D.A. members. "They'll grow warm when we have a date for the next meeting, and the numbers will change on it to let you know when that is."

"But beware if the coin grows cold," Fred intoned, gleefully.

Blaise Zabini raised a delicate brow. "Why?"

"You signed your name," George picked up.

"That means you can't in anyway let others knew about the D.A."

"If you do-"

"The coin will grow cold-"

"To let you know you messed up-"

"And that the rest of us-"

"-Are coming to get you."

Zabini smiled at the two, eyebrow raised.

"Pipe down," Malfoy sounded to a horror-struck Goyle. "They were joking."

The blonde Slytherin yelped when Fred leaned over him. "Were we Malfoy? Were we?" the tall red-head turned back to his twin with a questioning face. "No really, were we?"

"They are," Hermione interrupted, showing the twins a disapproving glance. "And yet they are not. You all signed your name and therefore vowed to keep the D.A. a secret. Should you not, there will be consequence."

"And what is the consequence?" Pansy couldn't help but to sneer at her.

"That's a secret, but it is dire," Hermione revealed with a frown.

"Is that right?"

"I set it myself, do you want to test it to see if I'm incompetent?" Hermione challenged.

Pansy wisely shut up, even if she looked cross about it.

"This meeting is over," Marvolo spoke up. "Form up small groups and leave one by one."

Several of the non-Slytherins looked surprised by Marvolo's impatient tone but the second of tension was instantly dispelled at the twins proclamation of "Aye, aye Captain!" as they saluted Marvolo before bouncing out of the Room of Requirement.

"Were they mocking me?"

Harry looked up from the paper he was holding and shrugged. "They're like that with everyone."

"Fools."

Harry caught his gaze."I like Fred and George. They're my friends."

"Relax," Marvolo smiled. "I merely implied that they're fools." At Harry's continued suspicions he added, "I'm not planning on hurting them."

Harry nodded jerkily.

Marvolo's smile stretched. "Such loyalty, you truly are a Gryffindor."

"What, the whole _'Heir of Gryffindor'_ wasn't enough of a clue?"

The blue eyes flashed. "Let's see if you're still cheeky by the end of this lesson," Marvolo hardly waited a beat, "Legilimens!"

Bastard.

Harry was only convinced Marvolo was a better Occlumency teacher than Snape because 1) Marvolo was far more patient and 2) he didn't dig through his mind quite the way Snape did (merely dug up whatever was at the forefront of his mind).

It was by the skin of his teeth that Harry always managed to bring up some random thought whenever Marvolo broke through his weak mental barrier. So far Marvolo had perused Harry taking on dozens of Dementors as he stood over Sirius, his vantage point of flying on his Firebolt around the dragon in the First Task, his opening presents at his first Christmas at Hogwarts, playing chess with Ron, getting lectured by Hermione, watching Professor McGonagall transform into a tabby cat, catching Neville's Remembrall, and winning the Quidditch Cup in his Third year. He'd been careful to avoid bringing up anything to do with the Dursleys or his Second year (even if he was sure Marvolo would get a kick out of the latter baring what happened in the Chamber of Secrets) and, of course, his growing confusion about Marvolo himself.

"That was a cheap shot," Harry mumbled, the memory of Ireland winning the Quidditch World Cup the previous year still fresh in his mind.

"A true Legilimens will not give you a verbal warning of a mental attack," Marvolo countered. "You must be able to bring up your mental shields instantly, unconsciously." His lip curled. "Your love of Quidditch is rather noted already. I'd much prefer viewing your other exploits if you must."

Harry snorted as he stood up. "I'll be sure to keep you entertained the next time. Merlin forbid you be bored while rummaging through my head."

"I have yet to do so," Marvolo coldly reminded. "And it would be very easy for me to press on and find out every thought, every secret you'd ever held."

Harry glared at him defiantly, hands fisting at his sides.

"There there, my dear," Marvolo all but simpered. "I've no reason to do such a thing, do I?"

He bit his lip. " 'Course not."

"Yes," Marvolo was clearly focusing on him now. "Umbridge has largely left you alone as she's rather enjoying her position as High Inquisitor, the Weasley Patriarch has already left St. Mungo's- his life in debt to you for the vision you shared with the Dark Lord's snake- and your Occlumency is improving, abysmally slow that it is, only due to my teachings as the Potions Professor is clearly incapable of being insufferable around you. Did I leave anything out?"

Harry licked his lips and turned away form the stare to hide the flush forming in his cheeks. "We've got Slytherins in the D.A. now," he added as he moved to pick up the signed form he'd been going over earlier. The addition of 2 Slytherin 7th years, 7 Slytherins from his own year, and Marvolo himself brought the D.A. to a whopping 38 members total.

Marvolo scowled. "They pride themselves as Slytherins and yet so many of them have trouble with proper defense."

"Well, the rest have been at it for a few months already."

"And you thought only to extend the invitation to Slytherins now."

"I honestly didn't think any Slytherins would care to join," Harry admitted. "Also, Luna and I told you about the D.A. but you blew us off and told us Slytherin House was already practicing in their lounge."

"I didn't think you were quite so... dedicated," Marvolo's scowl deepened. "And the name is both horrid and idiotic."

Harry grinned. "I quite like it."

Marvolo gazed at him wickedly. "What else do you like precious?"

"What?! Nothing!" Harry stammered, blushing.

He was met with laughter. "So easy, it's almost disappointing." Marvolo raised his wand. "Prepare yourself, you clearly are not ready to have no warning coming. Legilimens!"

Harry thought about the Second Task, from when his current mental intruder pointed him in the direction of Gillyweed to his coming across a sleeping Ron in the dark depths of the Great Lake.

He was able to hold off the elder student for longer this time but inevitably Marvolo was free to join him in those chilly waters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"I thought your lessons with Marvolo paid off!"

Harry paused briefly. "Sort of, I mean I can bring up my mental shields now but I could ignore it and bring them down too." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to get anything during our O.W.L.S. but I know what I saw! Voldemort has Sirius!"

Hermione continued to warn Harry that it was a likely trap but he paid her no heed until they agreed that he should check on Sirius at Grimmauld Place to be sure.

By then the two had been met up by Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"I can Flu-call through Umbridge's fireplace again," Harry said. "But we'll need a good distraction."

'Not to the scale of my brothers I hope," Ginny replied, referencing to the twins extravaganza of pranks right before their subsequent departure from Hogwarts.

"The best you can manage," Harry told them, willing away the intruding thoughts of what had led to his prior need to call Sirius; from inadvertently viewing Snape's memories to the D.A. being ratted out by Marietta Edgecomb, the latter causing Dumbledore to take off after assuming responsibility for the D.A. thus leading to Umbridge's appointment as temporary Headmistress.

Right now, Sirius should be his sole focus.

They quickly hashed out a plan and Harry waited in agitation for the signal for him to take off. At the sudden cries coming from the Great Hall he was racing towards Umbridge's office.

He was arguing with Kreacher as to how long it'd been since Sirius left for the Ministry when he gave a sudden yelp at being yanked back out of the fire by a firm grip on the tendrils of his hair.

"I've got you now Mr. Potter."

Harry could only look on in disbelief.

Traitors!

He should have known better than to ever let Slytherins into the D.A.

He gave each of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad a glare as Umbridge gleefully pointed them out. All of them were D.A. members: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. Each of them held one of his friends hostage, all of whom looked worse for wear- from Ron's split lip to the cut on Luna's cheek, the latter which still trickled blood.

"You were talking to Dumbledore, yes?" Umbridge loomed over him, nodding her head eagerly as if trying to compel him to agree.

"No, I wasn't."

"Another lie!" Umbridge rang out with a morbid smile. "You still haven't learned your lesson have you?"

Harry indicated with his left hand. "I guess the words haven't sunk in yet."

Umbridge's face scrunched in on itself and Harry may have become worried had Snape not interrupted then.

"There you are!" Umbridge exclaimed. "I need more Veritaserum."

Snape took in the room with a disinterested gaze. Harry hated him for it.

"There is no more of it."

"No more?" Umbridge gave him a look of clear confusion melted into haughtiness. "How can there be no more? Make more!"

"If you haven't been using so much of it on other students then you'd have some for Mr. Potter here," Snape's eyes hesitated for a second on Harry.

He was sure he could see a moment of glee flicker in the dark gaze. After what he'd found out after glimpsing into the man's Pensieve he supposed he couldn't entirely blame him.

"Make more!"

"It's not an instant potion. It won't be ready any sooner just because you wish it."

They snarked a few more lines at each other until Snape began to head away.

"They've got Padfoot!"

The figure draped in darkness turned back to look at Harry.

"They've got Padfoot," the green-eyed teen repeated, desperation heavy in his tone. "At the place we can't speak of. Where those whom work there can't speak of."

"What?" Umbridge looked between the two. "What's he saying?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Snape spoke carefully, breaking off the impromptu stare with Harry as he finally swept away.

Harry cursed him out-loud this time. It had the adverse effect of further provoking Umbridge's ire.

"You," she spat at him, venomously, although she remained rigid in her stance and expression of face. She turned away from them all, taking a few steps in obvious pondering, wand curling in her hands. "It can't be helped. For the good of the Ministry, it must be done." She leveled Harry with a look of crazed determination. "The Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue just fine."

"That's illegal," Neville said, eyes wide.

Harry meant to open his mouth to agree with him but what came out was, "Bitch."

SLAP!

At his forced turn of head, Harry could note that even the Slytherins looked appalled at the action. Malfoy's shocked face remained on his mind as he drew back to look at Umbridge.

"It must be done," the vile woman repeated with more conviction. "Unless you'll talk now?"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Well then," Umbridge straightened. "Cru-

"Stupefy!"

The spell caught her by the front and she fell backwards in a heap.

Everyone turned to the corner the spell was shot from. Harry would have jumped to his feet, wand at the ready had he not recognized the voice. Instead he'd jumped up, wand pointed at the Slytherins holding his friends.

"That was more than enough," Marvolo spoke tonelessly, dropping his disillusionment spell. Harry frowned when the older student continued with," Lower your wand Harry."

"What?" he asked only to look on in puzzlement as the Slytherins let go of their captives, whom too wore varying degrees of confusion.

Marvolo ignored him for the moment, words focused at those of his House. "You played your parts well. Now I have something to discuss privately with them. Leave us."

"Right," Draco drawled, immediately tensing upon realizing his folly and looking to Marvolo in alarm, but the older student was turned towards Harry. The blonde Slytherin swallowed audibly, taking pains to be the first to leave although he was sure he would pay for the slight later on when not in present company.

"I have eyes and ears all over this Castle," Marvolo revealed once the rest of the Slytherins were gone. His blue eyes narrowed at Harry. "What you tried to do was foolish, but I have yet to know the motive behind it."

"They'd been pretending?" Harry asked. HIs eyes slipped over his friend's injuries again. Those didn't look fake.

"When I head you were running through the hallways, the pattern suggested you would try to use Umbridge's fireplace once more to place another Floo-call," Marvolo said after a long beat. He looked put-off and Harry knew it was because he hadn't properly answered his question. "A stupid venture if you didn't believe she would have secured her office better after the first break-in."

"But how did they-"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had approached me some time ago when Ms. Umbridge asked them to join her High Inquisitorial Squad. I've been obliviating her ever since to believe they've all done just that."

"You can't create new memories!" Hermione interrupted. "The person will realize they're fake, they won't fit right."

"You'll find my magic to be stronger than that of others," Marvolo coldly informed her, clearly losing patience. "What's impossible for most doesn't mean it's impossible for all."

Hermione, for all she was, looked both offended and intrigued.

Marvolo continued where he left off. "I called them up, told them what to do, and helped them incapacitate your friends. Now, tell me why this was all necessary in the first place."

Harry looked stunned by all of the information but he managed to gather his wits to answer. "I got another look into Voldemort's (Ron and Neville cringed) head." Green eyes flared. "He's got Sirius at the Ministry."

"You Floo-called his home and he wasn't there," Marvolo quickly deduced. At Harry's jerky nod he followed, "With that confirmed you plan to go to the Ministry."

Harry's gaze remained steadfast.

"On the chance your Godfather was captured."

He didn't blink.

"Painting the likely scenarios that either you'll be walking into an elaborate trap or that you'll be confronting Voldemort."

"He won't go alone," Ron spoke up.

"That's right," Nevill agreed.

"He's got us as back-up," Ginny added.

Hermione bit her lip and Luna said nothing.

Marvolo laughed, derisive and cold causing all of them to straighten, even Hermione who expected it.

"You were all incapacitated by your year-mates and myself. You do realize Death Eaters have no qualms killing children? And if Voldemort is truly there, are you ready to confront the most powerful Dark Lord of all time?"

Silence...

"That's why I'm going alone."

Marvolo's eyes brightened. "Are you now?" he asked Harry.

"He's not," Ron stated firmly.

"We simply have to figure out how to get there," Hermione said. "We could probably Floo from here."

"This particular fireplace is blocked," Marvolo informed, eyes still trained on Harry. "Calls only."

"I would recommend riding Thestrals," Luna finally spoke. "But they're no longer with us, here at Hogwarts."

"I was planning on flying," Harry admitted. He looked at them all sternly. "_Alone_."

"You think what happened before will happen again and that that will save you."

Marvolo's tone had him looking back at the cold fury in those eyes now darkened to deep ocean depths.

"You've been lucky, **_lucky,_**" Marvolo repeated for emphasis. "You do not have the power, knowledge or skill to take on Voldemort. You know _why_ you cannot yet defeat him and yet you dare to confront him?"

"He's got Sirius," Harry swallowed. "I won't stand by and let him die."

"And if I stop you here and now from doing something so reckless?"

Harry couldn't help the ice that dropped into his stomach but he stood firm. "If you wanted to, you could have already done it."

"Harry, my dear Harry," Marvolo's tone belied something fierce. "You believe I'd care for such a rule. Don't test me. I could subdue you out of spite alone."

Harry's verdant green eyes narrowed further. "I'm not helpless. If I can keep Voldemort at bay with my full strength do you want to find out what I can do against you?" he asked in a tone that showed more confidence than felt.

"You've never faced me," Marvolo spat, coming close enough he could directly look down on Harry.

"He's stronger."

"I'm smarter."

"Is this really happening?"

Neville's question caused baited breaths to be let out. Harry and Marvolo still stood close but Harry was the first to look away, out of frustration. He was trying to come up with a way to give them all the slip. If only he'd had his invisibility cloak on his person.

"Give me your hand."

Harry's expression was stupendously stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Give me your hand," Marvolo repeated crisply, enunciating each word.

"Why?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Well, if you would just explain why-"

Marvolo cut him off by taking ahold of him by the upper arm.

Harry was too mad to wince at the bruising grip.

"Do you want to save your Godfather? Or do you just like to seem like you care?"

The green in Harry's eyes heated to fire.

"I thought so," Marvolo looked to the rest. "All of you, form a link to one another and connect to Harry."

There was a second of stillness as his words sunk in. Luna took Harry's hand and held out her right to Neville. Hermione took Ron's hand causing said red-head to blush then become cross when her other hand found Neville's, only to wince when Ginny dug nails into his shoulder as she had caught the look her brother had given to Neville.

Marvolo gave no further instruction or warnings as he instantly apparated them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

They landed in a heap in one of the fireplaces. The only ones who'd manage to stay on their feet were Marvolo and surprisingly Luna.

Harry felt the Muffliato spell followed by another he didn't recognize cast by Marvolo the instant they'd dropped in. They weren't exactly quiet with their arrival as they all disentangled themselves from each other. Harry was happy he'd merely come to a knee, stomach somewhat unhappy with the unpleasant experience of side-along apparition.

They quickly found out Marvolo's precautions were unnecessary as the Ministry was eerily empty.

Ron took point (with a close Hermione by his side) as he claimed he'd been to the Ministry the most of the group although Harry took over part way through in order to lead them into the Department of Mysteries. He had to be sure to find the correct corridor.

It wasn't too long before he realized he should have heeded Hermione's words.

"This is where I saw him," he whispered out, cold dread filling his chest, numbing his head. He didn't dare look at Hermione, who's no doubt pitiful face would also hold an "I told you so." Nor did he dare look at Marvolo.

Not until his hand was caught by the wrist by the elder teen when he was reaching for the prophecy Luna had been kind enough to point out had his name on it. His name, and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"You've had dreams about the corridor before you had a vision of your Godfather being captured... here." His blue eyes narrowed further when Harry nodded.

"I see," Marvolo sneered. "It's about the prophecy. How desperate."

"But look at you," the older student went on. "I can tell you don't know, have no idea... and yet how foolish, how cowardly! So easily it could have gone unfulfilled! How THOUGHTLESS!"

The unexpected roar he let out rattled the already stressed younger teens. Marvolo's magic was thankfully contained.

"And yet, I too would like to hear it in its entirety..."

"Marvolo," Harry hissed in an undertone.

Marvolo leaned in. "Take it," he whispered into his ear and let him go.

Harry nodded and firmly grasped the orb. He'd thought because of the glow it'd be warm but instead it was cold to the touch. He looked up in triumph only to realize Marvolo was smiling, in a way that he knew spelled trouble.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now hand it here."

It was Lucius Malfoy.

And he brought friends.

Friends that were Death Eaters.

_Great. _

"Now, now boy. Don't be foolish. Hand the prophecy over to me," Lucius beckoned.

Harry gripped it tighter. "That's funny. I don't see your name on it."

A cackle sounded from the shadows behind Lucius.

"Is that itty-bitty baby Potter? Come to play?"

She was beautiful, at least she might have been if the crazed look in her eyes didn't take away so much from the beauty of her face. Although the scraggly hair may have had something to so with that too. He recognized her as one of the ones who'd got away from the breakout from Azkaban although it was Neville who named her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the wide-eyed Neville spoke without a stutter, grip tight on his wand.

"Who said that? Who spoke my name?" she questioned.

"Bellatrix, this isn't the-"

"Quiet Lucius!" she smiled, a toothy stretch of lips as Neville stepped up beside Harry. "Ah, you. Who are you?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"A Longbottom! Could you know those Auror Longbottom's?"

Neville's hand shook. "My parents."

"Oh, how delightf-"

"Enough!" Lucius yelled. He stretched a hand towards Harry. "Potter, give it here."

"Why don't you ask Voldemort to come get it himself?"

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix screeched. "You filthy half-blood!"

"That's hilarious coming from you," Harry snorted. "Seeing as how Voldemort's also a half-blood."

"You-"

"Bella!" Lucius roared, blocking her spell. "We can't risk anything happening to the prophecy!"

"But he dares-"

"Can't you see he's just baiting you!" Lucius turned back to Harry. "Hand over the prophecy Potter and I promise to let you and your friends go."

"As if any of us believe that," Ginny scoffed.

"You know you have no choice Potter," Lucius continued, ignoring Ginny's comment. "What's more important to you? The prophecy or the safety of your friends?"

"I suppose," Marvolo's smooth tenor rang out from behind Harry, finally bringing attention to himself. "That the two of you alone don't appear to be so threatening to a group of teenagers, at least three times your number."

Harry had no idea how Marvolo managed to go unnoticed by the adults this far. The elder student's mere presence almost constantly demanded attention. One could simply not help it, even if the action were subconsciously done.

"Oh what a handsome boy you are!" Bellatrix gushed. "A handsome but stupid boy."

Marvolo smiled at her in kind. "What a beautiful thing you must have once been. Shame you've let yourself go. Your looks may have distracted from the emptiness within your head."

"You little ingr-"

"I recognize you!" Lucius spoke over Bellatrix. The man gazed at Marvolo in disbelief. "You're the Slytherin my son speaks about."

Marvolo smirked without shame. "I've already taken care of your friends. Pathetic bunch really."

Lucius appeared stricken as he looked about and realized all of the masked Death Eaters were sprawled across the floor in each hallway. Only he and Bellatrix remained.

"Don't test me," Marvolo spat, cold tone causing Bellatrix to cock her head in interest and Lucius to raise his wand a bit higher. "You've lost here today. Get out of the way or I'll place in a worse state than that of your friends."

"Blood-traitor!" Bellatrix yelled. "Filthy-"

"I," Marvolo stressed the words as he stepped before Harry, eyes lit. "Am her to win. I've faced your Master and found him lacking. I'll say it only once more, flee or die."

All hell broke lose.

Bellatrix fired curse after curse.

Lucius up and ran.

Marvolo deflected the spells with ease even as prophecies began to rain down all around them.

Harry distracted the Slytherin Heir momentarily when he caught him by the arm, "We should go now!"

Glacial eyes met his. "They-"

"Don't really matter," Harry implored. "We should go before-"

The older teen scoffed but one look at Harry's pleading eyes had him throwing a blinding spell Bellatrix's way.

They were running.

Harry gasped.

"What? What is it?" Marvolo demanded.

"He's here. Voldemort."

"Then we'll go," Marvolo said, reaching for him.

"No!" Harry put space between them. "We have to get my friends too!"

They'd all run off in different directions.

If it wasn't beneath him Harry was sure Marvolo would have cursed.

They heard a yell.

"Ginny!"

Harry sped up, pulse pounding.

The prophecy smashed, brains were sent flying, and there were too numerous locked doors. He sped through it all, fighting his way to the room with the Veil. Even when he was reunited with his friends they had to contend with more Death Eaters showing up and the members of the Order coming around to round up the chaos. Harry wanted to fight, was fighting, but he wanted to get his friends away to safety too.

And then-

He dodged it. Harry knew he dodged it.

His heart thrummed in his ears.

The curse had missed- so why was Sirius falling? What had pushed him back into the Veil?

**WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED? **

His ear-splitting scream echoed about the room.

Bellatrix's laughter was like acid being dripped into his ears. His magic burst forth, an angry stream of pulsing red energy that struck everyone down, except for Bellatrix's who'd fled.

As the people around him regained their bearings he tore off after her. Harry is blind with grief and rage when he catches up to her in the lobby of the Ministry. After he fires a few failed curses he feels **Him**. He feels **His** presence before he sees **Him**.

"Harry Potter, we meet again."

"Get. Out of. My way." He's too stricken with rage to care who he's trying to order around.

Bellatrix laughed, shrill and cold from beyond Harry's reach.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him Master!" she crooned. "Let me get rid of this pest for you!"

She must have not realized Voldemort was about to deny her her wish for she quickly yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Her spell was fell midway through. Marvolo walked up, wand raised, eyes on Voldemort as he came to stand next to Harry.

"Impossible!" Bellatrix screeched.

"You keep such an idiotic following," Marvolo's voice was devoid of emotion.

There they were. The three face to face once again.

"Who do you think you are blood-traitor?!" Bellatrix raged. She shot another curse, this time towards Marvolo. Her expression guffawed when her spell was rendered pointless yet again.

"You have a death-wish," was all Marvolo said.

Harry didn't care what Marvolo did, but Bellatrix was his. **His**. Let the two Tom's, past and present, hash things out between themselves. "Bellatrix is mine."

Marvolo didn't spare him a glance, but Harry could hear the smirk in his words. "Is that so?"

Harry's magic flared within him in response. He knew Voldemort and Bellatrix won't be able to pick it up but Marvolo could.

"Master!" Bellatrix yelled, renewed in fervor. "Let me-"

"Enough!" Voldemort roared, shutting her up at once.

Harry did not take any glee from the astonishment upon her face. He wanted to see it twisted in pain.

"Calm yourself," Marvolo whispered, audible only to his ears.

"What?"

The elder teen didn't repeat himself. It further pissed Harry off.

"I would have thought, you of all," Harry ground out. "Would like to see me like this."

"Your rage is beautiful," Marvolo admitted, still in a tone that barely reached his ears. "But you must control it. I won't have you sloppy."

Harry scoffed. "It always comes back to you."

A tendril of Marvolo's magic zapped at him.

"**Fine**." Harry thought back to his Occlumency lessons with Marvolo. Emotions were a bit like memories, in the sense that you could shove them away, albeit only temporarily.

He focused on blocking out his pain, his grief. His rage.

But he didn't block his intent towards Bellatrix.

"Crucio!"

His unforgivable struck Bellatrix in the chest. She fell back with a scream, and continued to twitch and scream upon the floor.

"Potter!" Voldemort roared, shooting a curse at him, breaking Harry's concentration and spell when Marvolo was forced to levitate him out of the way. He landed on his ass, a few feet away from where Voldemort's curse left a scorch mark.

"NO!" Harry roared in return as he moved to stand. "She's mine! You go fight your other self! Cru-"

"Harry!" a new voice cut in.

It was Dumbledore.

Harry wasn't sure where the Headmaster had come from, but the old wizard was looking out them with an expression on the withered face he'd never seen before.

"Albus."

"Tom."

The two aged but still the widely recognized powers started each other down for a mere few seconds.

It was during these seconds that an arm roughly snaked around Harry's middle, the sensation of pressing up against Marvolo's body almost making up for the instant apparition that landed them near one of the Floo-fireplaces. Harry didn't realize he'd just missed getting struck by a curse. His eyes immediately searched, becoming distracted momentarily by the brilliance that was Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling. A real Wizard's duel with death as the consequence.

But, as his eyes inevitably kept searching, he realized something else.

"She's gone."

An all new storm formed inside of him.

"She got away."

He snarled at Marvolo who dug fingers into his hip. "Then you can plan for a true revenge. Pay attention to what's going on before you now."

Harry tore away. It's not that he wasn't, he was simply an angry mess too.

How anyone could ignore this duel would be beyond him. The two wizards danced around each other, using the space to their advantage and going as far as invoking elements into their duel.

"Come."

Harry glared at his fellow Heir. "We can't leave! What if Dumbledore needs help?!"

"He's a powerful Wizard," Marvolo spat.

"You're admitting that?"

"I will forcibly remove you if I must!"

"Try it!"

When the elder teen moved, Harry distanced himself out in the open. Unfortunately, it made him a target. It was just what Voldemort needed, the opening he'd been waiting for.

Harry screamed as he fell to his knees and slumped further across the floor. It was sheer agony, a drill into his brain where his scar lay.

He could feel Voldemort moving into himself, taking Harry over. It was a sort of reversal of Harry possessing Nagini to Voldemort possessing him, except the snake-faced monster could control him. His head was going to split open it hurt so much.

Harry could see out of his own eyes but he was no longer screaming. He wanted to, but he was loosing control.

"Go ahead, Dumbledore. Do it. You have this one chance," Harry heard himself say. "Strike me down but know the boy dies too."

"Fight it. Fight him off Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. "You must!"

A cold laugh ripped from his own throat. "No? Well then." His blazing eyes caught Marvolo. "What about you? Did you not vow to finish me off? To be the only version of yourself? You foolish little-"

"You're the only one who is foolish!" Marvolo cut him off.

"What is going on here?!" Fudge's voice reached them, gaggle of Ministry employees behind him.

No one paid them any attention.

"I am the one true Heir of Slytherin!" Marvolo's voice sounded out from every corner. "The Castle chose me! It has shown me Salazar's true work, his true power!"

"You're but a boy!"the deep tone that rang out of Harry's throat surprised the Ministry workers. The malevolence behind it raised hairs even on the Auror's necks.

"I AM SLYTHERIN'S HEIR!" Marvolo raised his wand to Harry.

"No!" Dumbledore commanded the Auror's. He'd already risen a protective barrier but it was best they didn't find out and break it. "That is Voldemort possessing Harry."

Several Ministry employees gasped or screamed.

"You-Kno-Wh-Who!" Fudge belted.

"I am Slytherin's Heir," Marvolo repeated. "Just as Harry Potter is Gryffindor's Heir. You do not know the power passed to us from the Founder's themselves but you shall experience it now!" Marvolo's expression was ugly and unforgiving. "Release him! He does not belong to you!_ Spiritusss absensss spirituss abeo!_"

Harry felt the Parsel-magic envelop him and he could once again scream. He screams as the golden-green energy of the spell enters his body. Screams as he feels Voldemort ripped out of him, feeling as though he was turned inside-out. Thankfully, the spell doesn't immediately leave him, acting almost as though it heals him too as the worse of the pain is quite fleeting. He's left shaken and gasping once it's all finally gone.

"Harry!"

Marvolo is crouched before him, hand on his shoulder, eyes assessing him.

"Where," Harry rasped. "Did **He** go?"

"Gone," Marvolo answered crisply. "But **He** was seen."

Harry regulates his breaths as he looks over to the growing number of spectators. He's rather numb as he looks over the panicked faces of Witches and Wizards he hasn't met or has met alike, those of his friends, members of the Order, caught Death Eaters, and of Fudge ranting. His face only shows expression when he catches Dumbledore's gaze, whose unnaturally hard blue eyes happen to be trained upon Marvolo.

It was right then that Harry was struck with realization.

Dumbledore now knew Marvolo's true identity.


	4. Talking Doesn't Solve Everything

**Chapter Summary:**

**Harry, Marvolo, and Dumbledore share a heart-to-heart. Well, not really...**

**Talking Doesn't Solve Everything (But It Can Help)-**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry's 5th year**

**Year 2001**

Harry's eyes are darting back and forth, from Marvolo to Dumbledore, and continuing on to roam over the growing crowd of arrivals.

Marvolo placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "He knows."

It was coming down on Harry, all of it.

Dumbledore knew the truth about Marvolo, Voldemort and Bellatrix have already gotten away, too many people were showing up, too many people had witnessed what just occurred, and to top it all of Sirius was gone, gone, gone..

**GONE!**

Harry's breath caught. He compartmentalized his emotions earlier with Occlumency but his Occlumency was still rather poor. He no longer had control and everything inside of him was bubbling up to resurface.

"Harry."

He looked up. Marvolo was scrutinizing him, eyebrows drawn in a way he's only ever seen when the elder student was truly focused. The hand on his shoulder slipped down to hook around his arm.

"Call Dumbledore to you," Marvolo instructed, placing disgust on the name.

Harry didn't fight it. He beckoned the Headmaster to them. Dumbledore walked over, eyes trained on Marvolo in clear suspicion.

"Get ahold of Harry," Marvolo spat, eyes bright with hate. "We have things to discuss."

People were beginning to yell out for them.

"Yes we do," Dumbledore agreed, making no move to grab Harry.

"Professor-"

"Here or there, you decide!" Marvolo snapped.

The Headmaster hardly touched Harry before they disapparated, leaving a screaming gaggle of witches and wizards in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dumbledore's Office**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**Harry's 5th year**

**Year 2001**

Marvolo's steady grip on Harry was all that kept the younger teen from pitching forward when they landed. Instead he fell into a slump against the taller form and kept sliding down further.

"Harry?!" Dumbledore called out in shock.

He shook his head weakly. "I- I'm gonna-"

Marvolo immediately conjured a bucket and Harry got sick all into it. His stomach had been rolling for awhile but that last side-apparition tipped him over the edge. If his mind wasn't in such a bad place he'd have been surprised by the circles being rubbed onto his back.

"I'd lower that wand if I were you."

Harry grimaced as he gazed up, wiping his mouth with the handkerchief the elder teen had handed to him. He'd mostly been dry-heaving.

"Tom-"

"My name is _Marvolo_," the older teen spewed, standing to his feet. This time his magic wasn't contained as a crackle of green energy shot throughout the office.

"What was that?!"

"What is going on?"

"Dumbledore, where did you-"

"Why are there students here?"

"Leave us," Marvolo commanded.

The bumbling portraits of the former Headmasters were silent but for a few seconds.

"How dare you, you little-"

"As the recognized Heir of Salazar Slytherin I am invoking my power over the Castle and demand that you leave us!"

The flaring of magic from Marvolo's very core wasn't merely for show. The figures of the past had no choice but to leave their portraits.

Harry stood shakily to his feet, ignoring the very weaknesses of his body that demanded he slump down into a puddle. He looked to Dumbledore who'd yet to lower his wand.

"Professor," he pleaded. "I can explain."

"Harry my boy, you don't understand-"

"I do," he disagreed and hurried with, "This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he's not Voldemort."

The way Dumbledore's eyes slid to Harry then was a punch to the gut. It's like the Headmaster was re-evaluating him, trying to decide whether he was with him or against him.

"Stay out of this Harry," Marvolo's eyes fell into a withering glare. "The old fool will never accept anything you say."

"He will," Harry contradicted. "Dumbledore's a good man. He'll listen. He'll understand."

The aged blue eyes fell to him. "Harry-"

He moved to stand before Marvolo in the direct path of Dumbledore's wand.

Marvolo's displeasure immediately shot through him.

"Just listen Professor, that's all I ask."

Finally the Headmaster nodded. "Very well Harry. I trust you, even if you have been keeping secrets."

"They weren't my secrets to tell."

Dumbledore frowned but took his seat behind his desk, hand still curled around his wand.

Marvolo waved a hand at the two seats in front of the desk, transfiguring them into a plush couch in an obvious show of wandless magic.

Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief when he sunk down into it.

"We're in my office," Dumbledore began. "We apparated onto Hogwarts Grounds."

"That's simple. I have powers you do not."

"Marvolo," Harry chided with no real fervor. "What he means Professor, is that there is much you do not know."

"Such as that I've had a young Tom Riddle walk within these walls for the past couple of years, one whom is seemingly able to exert control over Hogwarts Castle itself."

Harry felt something in him snap at the accusation in the Headmaster's tone. "I may have been keeping secrets but I'm not the only one am I!?" He shook his head and clenched his fists in his lap. "Why?" A rush of anger welled up within him, paving the way for his restrained emotions to rise. "Why did you never tell me about the Prophecy?! Why did you never tell me that that was why my parents died?! Why didn't you tell me about the Horcruxes?! Why did you insist on my being taught Occlumency by Snape when you know how much he despises me?! Why have you been ignoring me?! What did you know?! What did you suspect?! WHAT DID YOU NOT TEL ME?!"

Dumbledore looked utterly surprised by the escalating rage.

"Sirius is dead," Harry whispered, grief waring with anger, both overwhelming him. "He's dead and he might not have been if I- if you-"

Harry knew his magic was reacting to his emotions. He no longer cared to control it. Not right then.

It was a veritable explosion and he was at the center of it. Rivens of red magical energy unraveled from within him, lashing out at everything and everyone in the room in no real order. Covers of books were slashed as empty portraits fell and shattered. Vials burst, wood cracked, and heaps of scrolls burned away.

All that was left untouched were the wizards: Harry because he was the source, Dumbledore and Marvolo for being powerful enough to protect themselves.

Harry was left hunching over his corner of the couch, head in his hand, body visibly shaking.

"Harry."

It was Dumbledore who called for him, a mere whisper of his name.

Yet, it was Marvolo that brought him back.

The Slytherin Heir's hand came to rest on his shoulder, neither squeezing nor urging, only a small show of comfort. Harry's heart still weighed heavy with grief, even as he felt a rising shame for such lack of self-control for what he'd just done. But, it was that simple touch that allowed him to take a moment to step away from himself. He connected to Marvolo's emotions and felt a surge of hate. A hate that was always present within Marvolo whenever he was around Dumbledore, but one that never felt so potent as it did then. It was enough to cause Harry to raise his head and look at his fellow Heir.

The glitter of dark blue eyes met him and Harry knew right there, _'this was wrong.'_

He swallowed and momentarily closed his eyes, trying to use the last vestiges of his control to re-compartmentalize his emotions with Occlumency. Not so he wouldn't be able to feel them but so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by them.

Still, he couldn't be rid of the melancholy that flit through his green eyes as he opened them and stared right at Dumbledore, whom had a visible intake of breath at having such an expression thrown at him.

"_Why_?" Harry asked, the single word belying all he was trying to keep tightly locked away.

Dumbledore hesitated as he watched Marvolo move his hand from Harry's shoulder down to take Harry's hand into his own. Only because he felt he owed Harry did he ignore the significance of the action then, "To protect you."

"_Protect_?" Marvolo spat venomously.

Harry squeezed his hand, not because he hoped to calm the Slytherin but in the hopes he'd allow the Headmaster to continue.

Marvolo's silence was answer enough.

"You asked me Harry, back during your first year at Hogwarts when you lay in the Hospital Wing after facing Voldemort, why it was that Voldemort had targeted you. I told you then you were too young to know. I was right about that," Dumbledore's eyes were steady upon him. "But in an effort to preserve your childhood, to preserve a semblance of normalcy for you for as long as possible, I held off telling you the truth for far too long. I realize that mistake now. As much as it pains me to admit, I've always dreaded when the day would come for you to know the truth. I was wrong in not telling you sooner, no matter what my personal feelings were."

Harry's eyes burned but he said nothing.

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy foretold by Professor Trelawney herself. It occurred just as I was interviewing her for the position of Divination. She clearly lacked her great-great-grandmother's gift, but that was a true prophecy regardless. It said-"

"I know," Harry interrupted, softly. "I heard it at the Ministry when the prophecy smashed."

"We both heard it," Marvolo added, tone still acidic. "But no else was close enough to overhear. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _"

Dumbledore nodded, slowly, and continued. "Unfortunately, a spy overheard the prophecy then and relayed it to Voldemort, although they failed to realize they only heard the first half. And yet, it was enough to convince Voldemort he had to kill you."

"What about... Neville?" Harry frowned immensely at what he was asking but he barreled on nonetheless. "By what he had to go on, he could have easily-" He stopped there, once again feeling a bud of shame rest on his heart.

"The prophecy depended on whomever Voldemort chose and he chose you, Harry. I believe he did so for your similarities. Neville was a pureblood and he came from a line of Aurors, yet he chose you, a half-blood like himself as the bigger threat." The Headmaster's eyes momentarily flickered to Marvolo but the stone-wall of emotion he was met with had him gazing back at Harry. "In choosing you and attempting to kill you, Voldemort himself created his own greatest enemy."

"If he'd simply ignored the prophecy it would have gone unfulfilled," Marvolo said spitefully.

"What about the rest?"

Dumbledore's eyes displayed his true withering age at the question and Harry felt a small part of himself shrink for it, despite his anger.

"I am closer to you, Harry, than I've ever been with any other student," the Headmaster admitted, open and honest. "It is because of my fondness for you that I began to turn a bit of a blind eye that you were growing up much too rapidly. As I said earlier, I wanted to keep away the inevitable for as long as I could. That is why I kept the prophecy from you and why I didn't tell you that I suspected Voldemort would try to use the connection between you to invade your mind. I feared I would frighten you and make it that much easier for him to possess you. I also feared that being in my presence would push Voldemort to try harder to exert control over you."

Harry waited a beat. "You're not... entirely wrong about that," he admitted, recalling the time he'd wanted to sink his teeth into Dumbledore's neck after he'd dreamed about seeing through Nagini's eyes the previous Christmas. "And thank you, for telling me all of this. For what it's worth, I've always felt close to you as well."

Dumbledore's smile was so very small but it lifted the heavier lines off of his face.

Harry ignored the frigid spike he'd felt from Marvolo, though he openly frowned when his hand was promptly let go.

"Always so forgiving."

Vibrant green eyes met a darkened hue of blue. "Does he not deserve it?"

"Exactly!" Marvolo cried.

Harry shook his head. "Marvolo-"

"Don't you dare!" the elder teen roared, absolutely livid. "Do not test me!" Marvolo then let a cruel laugh bubble out of his throat as he turned an almost gleeful expression onto the Headmaster. "Why do you raise your defenses old man? Do I still frighten you so?"

Dumbledore hardly showed it but Harry could feel the Headmaster's magic rising in alarm.

"Enough!" the Gryffindor Heir rang out, making a slow and obviously painful stand to his feet. "Reign in your magic, both of you."

Neither did as Harry asked so he carefully moved to stand in between them once more. Even though they were both sitting down, Harry still felt small.

"Please," Harry tried. "You're both to blame for this."

That was enough for the two to turn to him (though with differing expressions). Their magics pulled back but Harry could feel that they merely waited in recoil. He'd have to make due for that.

"Dumbledore has every reason to be suspicious just as Marvolo has every reason to dislike you, Professor," Harry told them, still glancing back and forth between the two.

"No Harry," Marvolo's smile was cruel. "I _loathe_ him."

Harry frowned.

Marvolo sneered at his expression. "Sit down," he demanded of him. "You won't last long wasting your strength to keep yourself upright."

Harry chewed his bottom lip as he looked between them again. "Not until you both swear on your magic you won't try to hurt each other, not here."

Marvolo immediately rose to his feet, easily using his height as an intimidation factor. "You cannot possibly expect that of me!"

Harry, though, wasn't cowed. "Why not?! We can settle this once and for all! With words!"

"You naive, imbecilic fool!" Marvolo spat, looking down at him. "Do you expect me to be like you? To freely forgive those whom have wronged me without consequence? Such weakness!"

"It's not weak to forgive, Marvolo, it's a strength," Harry countered. His hand twitched at his side. "Look, I don't expect you to forgive but-"

"I never would."

Harry was fed up. "I'm not asking you to but maybe at least you can **understand why**." He met those cold blue eyes straight on. "I mean, I've forgiven you haven't I?! You initially planned to kill me!"

"An idea that certainly holds merit right this moment!" Marvolo bluntly yelled in his face.

Silence would have reigned the room but for the exchange of panting breaths built up by the anger between the two teens.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do solemnly swear on my magic not to harm the younger Tom Marvolo Riddle on this day so mote it be."

Even though Harry had asked for it, shock still permeated through him. He could hardly say a word but his eyes openly revealed he was grateful.

Harry's shock mirrored Marvolo's. The elder teen warred with a sickening joy and with another tendril of hate. To not do the same as Dumbledore would be to display fear and weakness. On the other hand, he lost an enticing chance to take out an individual he so greatly despised. And yet, Harry would surely turn on him if he did as such. Marvolo could admit, if only to himself and himself alone, that taking on even a weakened Harry would still be grave and not only for their connection to each other. Cedric and Luna would know right away and come running...

A very small, gross part of him could admit he also preferred not to harm Harry, not when it wasn't necessary.

Most importantly, he wanted to fell Dumbledore on equal terms, so no one could deny his greater power.

In a furious tone Marvolo stated, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the true recognized Heir of Salazar Slytherin do swear on my magic not to harm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on this day, so mote it be."

He sat back down in a huff, though making sure to forcibly yank Harry down with him. A smile flit through his lips at the younger teen's hiss.

"So," the Headmaster began. "You despise me."

Marvolo laughed. "Very, very much."

Dumbledore turned to Harry, face solemn. "And you believe he is right in doing so."

"I believe you are a great man and Wizard, Professor," Harry told him. "But, I've learned that you are also capable of mistakes and you made many concerning Marvolo."

"I don't understand. What is it you think Harry?"

"You wouldn't _understand_, would you?" Marvolo viciously intoned.

"Marvolo-"

"He cannot even admit he's made errors!"

"Can you?!"

The teens glared at one another, magic crackling inside of them. Only once Harry sighed and looked away did Marvolo too regain his calm. Or at least appear to regain his calm. What went on under the surface...

"For reasons I'll explain later," Harry began, so obviously using effort to try to remain toneless. "I was able to glimpse at certain memories of Marvolo's past." He stopped, licked his lips. "I saw things from his point of view, felt what he felt, and I cannot lay blame solely on him."

Dumbledore's face was rather wary. "Go on, Harry."

"I know Marvolo was troubled when you first met. He'd been using his magic to hurt others," Harry caught Marvolo's eye and was glad the Slytherin chose to keep his expression neutral instead of displaying how little he cared. "But, you were so quick to judge. You even chose to both frighten and anger him with your display of magic, making him believe you were burning the only possessions he owned, no matter that they didn't all belong to him. He was just a child for goodness sake's!"

"He is no innocent-"

"To hell with THAT!" Harry roared. "Is it really easier to believe that a child is malicious and cruel for no reason?! Is it easier to believe he hurt others unjustly instead of because, maybe, they had been cruel to him first? Why did he target the same kids again and again and yet leave the rest alone?!" With every sentence Harry amped up. "And even if you were right and he truly was some sort of wicked child, why didn't you try to help him?! Why did you do nothing at all?!"

Harry worked to slow his breath after all that yelling. He spied Marvolo's still neutral face but the tightly clenched fists were a dead giveaway even if the tightly wound up magic pulsing off of the elder teen in waves wasn't present.

"You draw similarities from your own experiences don't you Harry?"

The green-eyed teen's hackles were raised and he quickly searched Dumbledore's gaze, trying to discern the true intent.

"What," Marvolo stressed. "Experiences?"

Harry couldn't help the shot of alarm. "We are alike, you know that."

"**What? Experiences?**"

"The Dursleys," he gave in.

"Your filthy, Muggle relatives? You never speak of them... have they mistreated you? _Been_ mistreating you?" Marvolo corrected, eyes flashing. "What have they done? Tell me!"

"They've been neglectful and petty," Harry reluctantly revealed. "But nothing like what you're thinking."

"They'll pay."

"That's my choice."

"You'll do nothing."

"It's still my choice," Harry repeated with emphasis.

"Fool."

Harry turned away. That was a brick wall and he knew it.

Marvolo, however, wasn't so quick to let it go. "As I was sent back to that Muggle Orphanage every summer, you return to your Muggle relatives."

"It's nowhere near the same," Harry insisted.

"I know Harry's care under his relatives is far from ideal but it's the safest place for him to be outside of Hogwarts," Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry may not be happy there, but I do have spies in place to make sure he's never abused, at the very least. When his mother sacrificed her life for him, she invoked a powerful and ancient magical protection in his very blood. As his aunt is his mother's sister, their home has the only bloodwards capable of keeping Voldemort and any who act in his name away from Harry until he's of age."

Marvolo's piercing stare zeroed in on the Headmaster in clear disgust. "Voldemort used Harry's blood in the resurrection ritual."

"Which gave him a stronger connection to Harry," Dumbledore explained. "But Lily's love protects her son all the same."

Marvolo's glare only intensified.

Harry couldn't quite make out why. He shook his head and continued. "I know why I have to return to the Dursleys, but why did Marvolo have to return to the orphanage? You can't tell me there wasn't any other option available, no matter how remote."

Dumbledore said nothing.

Anger washed over Harry again. "I'm not so dumb Professor. I know the dates. It was Muggle London he returned to, during the war! During the bombings and the raids! Every summer he returned to the very real threat of dying at any given moment. Despite for all that he was magic and intelligent, he somehow didn't warrant the safety of the Magical World like the other children! It's enough to drive anyone mad!"

Harry shook and with no little effort he reeled his tumultuous emotions back in, blowing out long breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"I could never excuse the horrendous steps he took to make himself feel safe," Harry spoke truthfully. "But even I can't hold his fear of death against him."

The look in Marvolo's eyes was intricately poisonous.

Harry knew from the start he would pay for this, all of this, once they were in private. He also had no doubt that had they been before anyone else, Harry would have already been fighting with him.

"When I first met- Marvolo," Dumbledore allowed. "I knew at once he was troubled and yet I believed, I'd hoped, arriving at Hogwarts would change that."

Marvolo expression flashed.

Harry was just happy the elder teen didn't say or do anything.

"I didn't pay much attention to him- to you," the Headmaster directly addressed, causing the Slytherin's eyes to snap up to meet his. "You've always been intelligent, far ahead of your peers, and everyone could attest to that. You grew to be well-known and well-liked amongst your year-mates and teachers yet you remained reserved. I thought it was a sign you were doing well, and so bothered to keep track of you less and less."

"However, things changed in your latter years. By then your name and your standards were talked about amongst the entire school. I wondered at your change in being open and charming, in having a sudden following wherever you went. Yet, even though I worried, another part of me was happy that you'd turn out wonderful despite everything."

Harry and Marvolo remained stone silent.

"Of course, that all changed once the incidents surrounding the Chamber of Secrets occurred. I realized then I'd been projecting what I wanted to see," Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh. "Your charm was glib, your following of friends were just that- followers, and there were the a few whispers of your temper and your hatred."

"Still, I only watched and did nothing even though I knew where you were headed. You were never caught in anything that could warrant my stepping in. And also," the Headmaster hesitated, eyes looking over them both. "By then I wasn't sure my interfering wouldn't simply make things worse. By then I believed I was too late to change your track." He looked to Marvolo singularly. "You were a perfect representation of a previous failure."

The silence only lasted a few seconds before Marvolo grinned. It wasn't a pleasant parting of lips. "No please, do go on. What is this great failure of Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry grit his teeth.

The Headmaster looked them over, again, and seemed to age before their eyes as he came to an apparent decision. "There was a time, when I was only a little older than either of you, that I hated Muggles. A time when I believed it was our right as Wizards to hold dominion over them." He looked away from them. "A time when my dearest friend, Gellert Grindelwald and I made plans to change the Wizarding World, to rule over Muggles- all for the greater good."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"_You_?" Marvolo breathed deeply. "You... and Grindelwald?" Marvolo's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"The truth remains truth whether you believe it or not," Dumbledore replied.

Harry almost raised a brow. While the Headmaster was known for saying such things he'd yet to hear him say it in a patronizing tone like that. It irritated him to hear it and he could feel Marvolo's rage spark.

"If what you are saying is true," Marvolo spoke in a tone that belied he was about to take pleasure in revealing something rather unpleasant. "Then you are responsible for defeating and imprisoning for life your own _dear friend_."

It was a blow and quite a heavy one if Dumbledore's reaction was anything to go by.

Harry didn't doubt Marvolo hadn't expected such a reaction as the elder teen followed it up with a surge of joyful interest at finding such a weakness.

"I see it now," Marvolo's eyes were blown wide, awed. "How you were able to defeat him and yet had initially dragged your feet in confronting him." The Slytherin's tone was no longer restrained at hiding his great glee. "You weren't friends. You were _lovers_."

The Headmaster's eyes flit to Marvolo. "We were once both, long before he began his reign."

"Professor..." words failed Harry. He wanted to reach out but remained anchored to where he sat. Dumbledore had dropped a literal bomb and Harry's mind was imploding with thought after thought. He realized then he's never given much thought to the Headmaster's past. Dumbledore had to have family? And love? But Harry's never thought about it. No one ever brought it up or questioned it.

"I'm sorry."

It was all Harry could say and he wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for. For putting Dumbledore in a position where he'd feel guilty enough to reveal such a sordid secret? For Marvolo's behavior towards such a find? For the terrible reminder of a broken love- a love that may still hold to this day if Harry was reading him right?

Maybe he was apologizing for all of it. He couldn't begin to imagine being in such a position.

"Harry-"

"Harry," Marvolo coldly cut the Headmaster off. "Don't you dare sympathize. If anything, the old fool most certainly brought it on himself."

Marvolo swept up to his feet in tandem with Harry shooting up. Neither had their wands out but their magics crackled at the ready.

"Don't," Harry spat, quite angered. "For once, just _don't_."

"And I am to listen to you?" Marvolo mocked. "You've said you were on my side, _precious_."

Harry glared. For once Marvolo had said that spitefully. It didn't help that his heart had given an unpleasant lurch at the tone.

"I am," Harry said. "But you're being cruel."

"As if I don't have the right to be!"

"Over your treatment!" Harry roared right back, causing vials and glasses to shake. "But not over this!"

They stared each other down. Harry's heart was pounding. If they continued in this vein Marvolo would attack him no matter the consequence.

"It's alright Harry," Dumbledore spoke causing two sets of eyes to turn on him. "I cannot hold Marvolo's anger against him. It is simply what his anger leads to that worries me."

"Mark my words, I will-"

"Stop!" Harry yelled, trying to restrain the elder teen physically but only succeeded in gaining a vice-like grip in return. "Enough, please." His eyes searched Marvolo's. "He's wrong. You know he is." Harry turned a solemn glance at Dumbledore. "You are wrong about him."

"Harry," Dumbledore's tone finally gained an edge. "Marvolo and yourself-"

"Are **NOT** like Grindelwald and yourself... Professor," Harry finished firmly.

Dumbledore's lips thinned.

Harry didn't have to look to know Marvolo was feeling particularly smug about that comment.

"You don't have all the facts," Harry continued. "There is _a lot_ you don't know."

"Then please, explain them to me Harry."

"Tread carefully, _dear_," Marvolo's eyes were glacial.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. He sat back down to compose himself, though he didn't truly relax until Marvolo sat down with him.

"It's a lot," Harry began. "Please try to bear with it. And I'll say this now, there will be some gaps but you'll realize why that is so soon enough."

Dumbledore nodded at him.

"It started the moment I set foot into the Castle at the beginning of my fourth year. I was overcome by what felt like a magical surge of power. It completely rattled me. It was within a few days I realized my magic was also reacting very strongly to a few specific people. I tried to ignore it. I believed it was only felt on my end," Harry lifted his eyes. "That's when Luna approached me."

"Ms. Lovegood."

Harry confirmed it with a nod. "She gave me this." He pulled out his necklace from under his shirt. The red gem glowed luminous. "She didn't really tell me much then, not at first." Harry shook his head as he slipped the necklace back under his shirt. "I later overheard her talking to Marvolo and once Cedric was brought in we learned the truth. We are the Founder's Heirs."

The Headmaster's expression was urging.

"Luna explained it to us. She's always known, the information was passed down in her family. The four of us are direct descendants from the Founder's, and we're the first four to attend Hogwarts together."

"I presume there is a significance behind that," Dumbledore inquired.

Again, Harry nodded his assent. "It was prophesied we would come together when calamity would strike the Wizarding World." Harry crossed his arms. "I was the last to step into the Castle that day and the moment I did, Hogwarts' Castle recognized us as the proper Heirs."

"And you were granted power over the Castle itself."

"Sort of. Not entirely."

Dumbledore merely looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry Professor. The details are only shared between us Heirs."

"Even Ron and Hermione are excluded?"

Harry's jaw set. He ignored the knowing twitch of lips Marvolo tossed at him.

"I apologize Harry. Please continue."

His eyes didn't soften, but he did continue. "We met up in secret. We trained and learned what's expected of us as the Founder's Heirs. Things pretty much stayed that way, until the Final Task."

"Marvolo was suspicious about the Tournament from day one, when the Goblet announced me as a fourth Champion. When we learned the Final Task was to be a maze he theorized that the intent was never to kill me but to get me alone and vulnerable." Harry's eyes flickered over to the elder teen. "As we all know, he was right."

"Marvolo's theory had me on edge. It'd be easy for someone to set up a trap in the maze. To be honest, I truly expected to be attacked, by something that wasn't initially a part of the maze that is," Harry drew a sigh. "Cedric approached the idea of training together. He was worried about the possibility of my being targeted. My agreeing to train together was the only thing that kept him from insisting to follow me around in the maze. He said as long as we had a Hogwarts Champion it wouldn't matter." Harry allowed a small smile at that particular memory. "Luna also wanted to help us and Marvolo did his part too."

He obviously left out the Slytherin Heir's contributions and reasons to do so. It was unimportant to the conversation.

"That day of the Final Task, I later learned Marvolo had set a... tracking spell of sorts on me," Harry lied, sure that Dumbledore would know he was. The bond between the Heirs wasn't something he could go into. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know how deep it ran. "If I was ever in peril, he would know and would apparate to my side immediately." Harry gripped the fabric of his pants. "Of course, his arrival was delayed due to the trap being a Portkey via the TriWizard Cup."

"So, I am to understand that Marvolo was eventually there at the graveyard?"

Harry nodded. "Marvolo's involvement was all I left out about what happened there. He didn't arrive until right about when Priori Incantatem occurred. I think it was that powerful magic that helped him lock on my location and arrive. But, although Marvolo may not have been there from the start, his magic saved us, saved Cedric's life specifically. It wasn't long after we arrived that Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, made his presence known. Voldemort ordered him to kill Cedric. As everyone knows, you can't block or deflect the Killing Curse. However, enough of Marvolo's magic was there to yank us out of the way. Marvolo's spell recognized I was in danger even though the Killing Curse wasn't directed at me. Because Cedric and I were still holding onto the Cup, he too was saved by evasion."

Harry swallowed thickly. "Of course, Wormtail panicked and nailed Cedric with a Stunner, since that was a quicker strike. We dropped the Cup, Marvolo's residual magic ran out; and the ritual and Priori Incantatem followed as I'd told you. Marvolo's arrival caused chaos as he took one look at the situation and immediately targeted the Death Eaters. Voldemort recognized his younger self and I learned then that he was really a young Tom Riddle. I broke the Priori Incantatem yet right before I enervated Cedric- Marvolo caught up to me and demanded my silence on his true identity. He promised he would explain and I felt I owed him that much, after everything."

"When did that take place?"

"That same night, after the whole fake Mad-Eye Moody and Barty Crouch Jr. mess. We met up and he told me... pretty much everything. Or at least I began to learn everything about him starting that night and continuing on over the following summer."

Harry looked to Marvolo. It would be up to the elder student on what he wanted revealed.

"Let me guess, you wish to know how I came to be and just why Harry trusts me," the Slytherin spoke in a clipped tone. He tutted. "As time goes on you become more predictable."

Dumbledore's face didn't hold any anger but Harry noticed the Headmaster's eyes narrowed.

"I've been able to piece some, in our time here," the Headmaster said. "You're a Horcrux, very likely to have come to possess the body you are currently in. You integrated yourself so fully that you have essentially become a new person, though you still retain your power and memories. You've been given a second chance to begin anew, in essence."

"Don't you see Harry?" Marvolo spat, angry flush welling up over his cheeks and down his neck. "Do you not see how sure he believes he is right? How confident he is in his own opinions?"

Harry didn't say anything, but he was frowning.

"You are wrong," Marvolo coldly informed the Headmaster. "While I am the first sliver of soul my past self parted with, this body is mine. I was a Horcrux until Harry... _freed me._ That is all you need to know."

Harry resisted sighing as the two locked gazes. There was so much he wished he could tell Dumbledore but he couldn't, no matter that it would clear Marvolo (for some part).

The peculiarity of Marvolo during the Heir trainings wasn't something that hit him until he found out that Marvolo Anguis was really Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That late night of the Final Task, Harry and Marvolo met up in the Room of Requirement, just the two of them. He learned Marvolo had been the Horcrux of the Diary whom went on to wake up in the body of a recently dead teen with all of his memories and power (as his 15 year old self) intact. He was shocked to find out Marvolo had no idea how or why this happened, and that Marvolo would admit as much to him.

It was a night that stayed with him, that he still thought of often. Marvolo told him so much, even things he'd rather have not heard. From his initial plans about killing him and how he only held off due to finding out they were Heirs to how Marvolo planned to learn all he could about being an Heir and then killing them all off in the long-run. And finally, how the more time drudged on, the more his plans changed.

Marvolo came to despise the version of himself that was Voldemort and quickly realized he had limits as an Heir the others did not. He had already given to Luna's advice of _'winning Harry over to his side with his charm'_ some headway but was troubled to learn (at the Yule Ball) that he was attracted to Harry in return, not just interested in using the Boy-Who-Lived for his power.

Harry realized that while Marvolo could learn about becoming an Heir and read through all of the Tomes and writings the Founder's left for them, the Slytherin Heir could not put everything to practical use. All that year, while Marvolo trained with them, Harry belatedly realized there were many instances where Marvolo refrained from the physical work.

Harry vowed to keep Marvolo's true identity a secret as long as:

Marvolo revealed to Cedric and Luna about his obstacles as an Heir.

Marvolo was willing to call a truce between them until they defeated Voldemort.

In return, Harry had to make an Unbreakable Vow to be at Marvolo's beck-and-call when important circumstances called for it for the duration of their truce.

Marvolo only allowed Harry to amend the Vow to keep his identity a secret after Harry pleaded that he could never keep such a thing from Ron and Hermione, though he vowed, again, that he would only tell them if they vowed to keep the secret themselves.

It was finally hammered down that Marvolo's identity stay under wraps unless it worked to an advantage to reveal it, such as to Ron and Hermione or to Dumbledore right now.

In a show of faith, Harry answered all of Marvolo's questions about his life since he learned he's a Wizard, his experiences with Voldemort, what he knows about Voldemort in general, his opinions on the Ministry, about Dumbledore, Muggles, blood purity, Hogwarts, and so on. In return, Marvolo revealed the key to defeating Voldemort- the Horcruxes.

Due to the vow the younger teen made, Marvolo set him to do rigorous research over the course of the summer after his 4th year on: Horcruxes, reincarnation, and the Slytherin's faulty status as an Heir (if there was nothing conclusive on the latter by the end of the summer they'd then go to Luna and Cedric). Harry scoured over Tomes from the Founder's Marvolo hadn't gotten around to, sending weekly progress reports and an occasional on the spot message about anything noteworthy.

About a week before members of the Order would pick him up to take him to Grimmauld Place, Harry received an Owl instructing him to go to a nearby park. Though he expected it, he was still surprised to find Marvolo waiting for him- in Muggle clothing (tailored and high-end, but still _Muggle _clothing).

"I require your assistance."

As soon as those words were spoken the elder teen apparated them away. Harry never learned the location of the Manor they arrived at. Upon arrival, Marvolo launched into a short explanation of how he'd tracked down 3 Horcruxes and planned to integrate them into his own soul.

Needless to say Harry was against the idea. "What if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? Is it even possible? Why would you want to take the chance?!"

It was Harry's own previous findings that led Marvolo to delve deeper into the idea. Marvolo's research on Horcruxes had always centered on making and destroying them. Re-integrating the Horcruxes had never been a blip on his radar.

"When a Horcrux is made, the soul is halved. As the first, I am the most complete soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort holds only a meager portion of the soul now and though his power is great, it is only due so to experience. However, I hold the most potential for power and despite loosing the experience, I still hold all of my memories of building such a power. Of course, my memories of Voldemort end the night you destroyed the Diary and things have changed since then," Marvolo explained. "But re-integration... each sliver of soul holds power and memories. With each gained I'll only grow stronger."

"But the only way to do so is to feel true regret and you..." Harry faltered.

"Which is where you come in," Marvolo smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed even as he felt a tendril of ice shoot up his spine. "What do you mean?"

"A temporary melding of minds."

Green eyes widened. "What?!"

"I cannot feel regret, but you could," Marvolo stated, beginning to pace around him. "This ritual will meld our minds for a certain amount of time. I'll guide our shared focus toward what killings made these particular Horcruxes. Your part will feel as though you were the one who killed them and your own guilt and regret will act as though it were my own, thus enabling the capability of re-integrating the Horcruxes into myself."

"That- that's-"

"It's brilliant, Harry," Marvolo purred as he moved to stand before him, eyes bright with excitement as he placed his hands in a coaxing manner on Harry's shoulders.

"And you are sure it will work?"

"You have no leave to doubt me, or to refuse," Marvolo squeezed his shoulders. "Remember the _vows _we made."

Harry couldn't help but to blush at the tone.

Marvolo smirked at his win. It was bound to be a horribly trying experience for the younger teen, but Harry couldn't back out even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. He agreed this could only help them against Voldemort in the long run. Even if the idea was rather frightening, he trusted Marvolo's assurances and magical prowess that they would prevail.

Harry probably would have gone through with it even if he knew the ritual wasn't meant to work for these kind of circumstances.

The ritual itself was an invention of Ravenclaw's whose roots held strongly to Hufflepuff's stance that true understanding between the leaders of the Wizarding World all over the globe would pave the way to a brighter future (or at least a united stance against the inevitable war with the Muggles).

It went off without a hitch, but ended so very wrong.

The moment the tips of their wands touched, Harry's world flipped. He felt the most curious sensation of watching his memories drain out of him only to join that of another's drainage.

What followed was a knockout of a moment as the two minds filtered together to become one. Harry was uniquely aware he was himself and yet also conscious of being a new being. Luckily, the Marvolo part of himself took point.

Thomas Riddle Sr., Hepzibah Smith, and a Muggle tramp. All three killings were precise and quick due to the Killing Curse- the first two out of rage, the latter due to necessity.

All were horrible faces left behind with a clear printing of utmost fear upon them.

As Marvolo had said, the dual-mind being felt the deaths all over again. The Harry part was given free reign to give in to his shame, regret, and all around sorrow at the deaths. The Marvolo half quickly took over from there, drinking in the new yet insufferable emotions.

The Harry half knew that while the re-integration process was to start right away- the backlash was not expected at all.

Marvolo had been led to believe he could break the ritual before the allotted time if he so needed.

He was wrong.

The first sliver of soul struck, shattering the control of their mind(s). They each saw things the other never meant to show.

Harry learning he was a Wizard for the first time, his rage at Malfoy's cruel antics, hiding during _'Harry hunting'_, getting chased by Marge's dog, his initial rage at Sirius when he believed the man betrayed his parents to Voldemort, humiliations at Snape's hands, his worry he'd make a fool of himself in the Tournament, his shame at failing to make a single friend before Hogwarts...

Marvolo's memories bled through just as quick. The cruelties of the bullies before the discovery of his magic, the dreary experience of growing up in such an orphanage, the indifference of the staff until he became a _'problem'_ child, Dumbledore's immediate (and obvious) dislike of him, his growing apathy of the students and staff at Hogwarts, the striking fear of dying each summer, the disgusting shred of hope pulverized along with the last of his humanity upon meeting the Gaunt's and the Riddle's, finding out the truth behind his birth and his lot in life...

A second sliver of soul struck. The memories stopped flowing as their minds jolted.

Harry had a second's perusal of being forced out as the melding came to an abrupt end. He came aware to Marvolo screaming bloody murder as the 2 slivers of souls joined him. The rings of magical energy coalescing around Marvolo blinded Harry into covering his eyes.

The minutes following his being able to see again were the longest of his life as he lost his shit at the unresponsive form of the Slytherin Heir. He didn't regain his calm until the dark blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto his own green orbs in triumph.

Neither Heir noticed a difference in their bond from that episode until they arrived at Hogwarts (Harry's 5th year), which very well may be due to the fact that they didn't see each other again until then.

What had been established (and what Hermione and Ron know) was that the Heirs could feel each other's magics below the surface and scope out any strong moods. Tom and Harry quickly realized they'd added another layer- they could find each other if they actually sought to do so, no matter if they weren't projecting their magic or emotions. Unlike at the graveyard, Marvolo could now find Harry with ease even if the green-eyed teen was merely walking about at some remote location.

It was such a finding that reminded Harry of their previous deal; they hand't found an answer to Marvolo's obstacle as an Heir so Luna and Cedric were added to the mix.

Luna surprisingly (though it no longer should be) had a ready answer. "You most likely need an anchor."

"A what?" Marvolo demanded, eyes cutting to Luna across the Room of Requirement.

Cedric was warming himself by the fireplace and Harry was seated next to Luna, also looking at her with rapt attention.

"As I've said before, with the coming war, the Founder's were obsessed with making sure they'd pass down all of the necessary tools and knowledge they thought we would need. One such thing they'd all agreed on, was our unity." Luna cocked her head at the Slytherin Heir. "You've done something really bad in your life, haven't you?"

Harry already knew where to look for the signs. Marvolo's grip tightening on his wand, the shadows marking his face, the cold sweep entering the dark hues of his eyes- all notable marks of anger.

"The Founder's want us to be united, no matter what," Luna continued as though Marvolo had given her a verbal answer. "That means no straying from the path." Her bulbous blue eyes filtered over the Slytherin Heir as though he were a most interesting specimen. "However they allowed for that possibility as well."

The Ravenclaw Heir went on to explain the process of gaining an anchor. The Founder's had rendered Hogwarts to read its Heirs and search out any _terrible anomalies_, for example- Marvolo's splintered soul. To protect all Heirs, said individual would be barred from full access to all the powers one can gain as an Heir. The Founder's didn't want any lack in power however, so they'd left behind a specific ritual- one Luna had to look up.

A week's time later- they were all reunited once more.

"What happened to you?!"

Cedric smiled bashfully at Harry's incredulous tone. "I decided to check in on the Weasley twins via Owl. I wanted to see how their plans for a joke shop were coming along, as we'd both given them the TriWizard Tournament's winnings. They decided the best way to show me was to send back one of their inventions. My return Owl opened up to a sudden cloud that completely enveloped me. Once the cloud was gone I realized my skin was glittering."

"It still is," was all Harry could think to say as he watched the sparkle of Cedric's skin come to life in the fire's light.

The Hufflepuff Heir chuckled. "They said it wears off in about 5 hours."

"Only 5?"

Marvolo stared them down, laughter dying away for them both and Luna used the moment's silence to explain the ritual. On the chance one of them was locked out of Heir privileges, the others could help take responsibility- as in they could transfer such a decision to do as such to themselves. Harry, Luna, and Cedric would now be responsible for what Marvolo could or could not access. The anchor was another key factor. In an emergency situation, the chosen anchor could pull magic from the wrongful Heir, but they'd also be tethered to them. The bond between the anchor and the wayward Heir would increase on a mental and emotional level.

Marvolo immediately chose Harry to be his anchor and this time the ritual was performed perfectly.

The Slytherin no longer had limits as an Heir- though those limits could resurface if proven to be necessary. He'd absorbed two Horcruxes (the 3rd tucked safely away), and the bond between Harry and the elder teen was stronger than ever.

Of course, for obvious reasons, Harry couldn't simply tell Dumbledore all of this.

"Professor," Harry tried, shaking off the memories of past events. "We have precautions in place, that which affect our very magic. Maybe at some point I'll be able to tell you more, but as of right now, I'm asking for your trust."

Dumbledore lifted his gaze to him. A twinkle had returned to his eyes. "I trust you Harry."


	5. Findings Are Not Always Pleasant

**Chapter Summary:**

**Lots of fighting and way too many feelings. The start of Harry's 6th year was rocky enough without Voldemort beginning to make moves too. **

**Findings Are Not Always Pleasant-**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**Harry's 5th year**

**Year 2001**

Harry waited, silent and standing. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat nervous. In fact, his nerves grew the more time passed.

Marvolo had his back to him. The Slytherin hadn't said a word since he all but yanked him out of Dumbledore's office, caught him by the arm in a bruising grip, and apparated them just outside the Room of Requirement, only letting him go once they were both inside. He then strode over to the fire, lighting it with a flick of his hand, and remained as they were now.

But, Harry was not known for being a coward. Even as his nerves grew, his patience wore thin and thinner. Finally, he swallowed, took up a firm stance and went for it.

"Marvolo."

Said person gave no indication of hearing him.

Harry was nothing if not persistent. "Marvolo, it had to be done."

The Gryffindor flinched and took a step back as the fire tripled in volume, flooding outside the edges of the fireplace though nothing caught on fire. His heart beat sped up, the crackle of fire filling his ears, only realizing his wand was in his hand by his reflexive grip tightening upon it.

"It had to be done," Marvolo mocked as he turned around.

Cold numbness filled Harry's head and crawled down his spine. It didn't matter that he expected the Slytherin Heir to be furious. It was still something that triggered his every warning system on high alert.

Marvolo's intent was clear in his eyes. Being able to feel it in his magic was rather redundant.

"What else?" Harry ventured, bravely.

"You could have said nothing," Marvolo expressed, knuckles turning white around his wand. "Or far, far less."

"Dumbledore isn't an idiot. He would have realized we were leaving things out that didn't have to be."

"You said too much!"

"I left a lot out," Harry growled. "You know I did!"

"You little fool," Marvolo spat, eyes bright upon him. "Tell me what reasons you had for telling anything that was personal to me."

"I owed him-"

"But I owe him NOTHING!"

Silence reigned for a short moment as they merely stared at one another with vastly different expressions.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked. "Are you mad because I let him know about you?"

Harry instinctively raised up a shield. Not a second later or he would have been struck. He'd no idea what curse Marvolo threw his way but it wasn't the only one. He had a knack for dueling, definitely the best amongst his year-mates; but Marvolo was a whole different animal and he knew it. It was taking all the stamina and finesse he'd built up the past two years; both from the DA and his personal trainings with his fellow Heirs (including Marvolo himself), just to keep from getting hit.

What he couldn't shield against or redirect, he physically dodged, but something had to give. Harry knew, simply knew, this barrage wouldn't end unless he managed to land a strike of his own.

Of course, he wouldn't have guessed a literal strike would be it until it occurred.

If anyone were to ask him, Harry would admit Marvolo is the better duelist. Experience aside, the elder teen was faster, more knowledgeable, and much more resourceful.

But, Harry had something on the other he'd yet to realize. A natural ability to tap into his magic, most especially when his emotions ran high. He was a powerhouse of energy, though with terrible control, at least until the moment called for it.

It was a surprising burst of magical energy straight from his core that led Harry to instinctively charge at Marvolo, having built a ward-like shield around himself. The Slytherin's clear surprise was forgotten as Harry was aiming elsewhere.

It was later he'd recall tossing his wand aside just before tackling the taller teen down.

A mess. They were a mess.

Both were far too emotional to truly focus. So long as they hurt the other did their minds digest the action. Their flurry of punching and kicking, of tugging and bashing went on until they tired themselves out.

Neither had any idea when they stopped trying to cause pain and simply lay tangled together, listening to their own and the other's breathing.

Harry still winced when the Slytherin slid off of him, having caught the split lip and the bruise forming on one cheek.

Marvolo huffed a laugh. "You should take a look at yourself."

The Gryffindor shrugged.

Marvolo shot him a look but said nothing further on that matter. Green orbs watched as the other stood to his feet, fixing his clothes and ridding any sign of injury with a quick succession of spells.

Harry stood too but stiffened as he caught Marvolo's eyes.

"We have work this summer," the Slytherin said in a clipped tone. "Expect an owl."

"But-"

"This," Marvolo killed the fire. "We're not done with this."

Harry was actually quite surprised when the elder teen turned away and left.

Surprised... and confused.

There'd been something different then, shimmering in those dark blue pools. He just wished he'd been able to tell what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Undisclosed Location**

**Summer of 2001**

"You want to break into Gringotts?"

His question was met with a rueful smirk. "Yes."

Harry was sure his eye was twitching, or that at least his face was the very picture of incredulity.

"I can't believe I'm the one telling you this but have you forgotten what happened at the Ministry? Everyone in the Wizarding World knows who we are now! We can't just-"

"Do you honestly believe I have no plan?"

Harry stopped mid-rant. At the moment he definitely found that smirk annoying. "Can you at least explain why we are planning on breaking into Gringotts?"

Marvolo's eyes flashed. "Helga Hufflepuff's Cup."

"A cup?" Harry's eyes widened as he quickly caught on. "A Horcrux?"

"Exactly."

With an easy grace, Marvolo swept off of the chair he'd been on and conjured up a large piece of parchment that floated in mid-air. Harry watched, fascinated as simple illustrations were shown upon it, changing as though it were animation.

"I acquired the Cup quite young, not too many years after I left Hogwarts. In fact, I acquired it with the locket," anger flit through the Slytherin's lips as he spoke. Harry knew the locket was a family heirloom, passed down the Gaunt line, and could only imagine how much it must have infuriated Marvolo to have seen it in someone else's hands. "I gave it to the Lestranges for safe keeping." Those dark blue eyes zeroed in on him. Harry hadn't been able to quell the spike of magic flaring despite Marvolo not saying Bellatrix's name directly. "They are much too devoted not to place it where it will be most safe, at their Gringotts Vault."

Harry nodded slowly, though his face still bloomed a frown. "I just don't get it."

Marvolo merely leveled him with a questioning glance.

"The Horcruxes," he explained. "I don't get it. How can Voldemort not know we're hunting them? Been hunting them? And how can you be sure there are six?"

"As you should know, there is very little information on Horcruxes themselves. My theory however, relies on the halving process. With each Horcrux made, the soul is halved. Halved six ways creates seven pieces and Voldemort remains with less than a percentage of his own original soul. He most likely could not feel a connection to his slivers of soul and must be entirely mad to believe himself completely infallible so as to not check on them or to periodically change their hidden locations."

Horror was drawn in Harry's eyes.

_'Halving the soul? Each time?'_

He shook his head and managed, "Why seven though?"

Marvolo's eyes cut to him. "Seven is the most powerful number. I knew from the start I would not stop at a single Horcrux."

Harry shuddered trying to imagine slicing into his own soul. But, as he looked back up at the elder teen he tried not to let the sudden pang of sadness that rang through him show on his face. He knew he failed when he was met with a glare.

"Pity Harry?"

He glared back, momentarily, then sighed. "Never," he stated firmly. He looked right into Marvolo's eyes. "I just hate that you once felt that was necessary, that you were pushed to such a point."

Marvolo's gaze remained steady. "Tch. It was my own choice, don't believe anything otherwise. Horcruxes, however, are flawed. I thought they were the best way to go about living... but their price is my sanity, my potential for power."

"And yet you plan to keep one."

"A precaution."

Harry's frown reached his eyes. "You can't."

"Why ever not?" Marvolo stepped closer to him.

"You shouldn't mess with your soul! What if you relapse or something and make more again?"

"You're saying I have no control?"

"I'm saying we don't yet know what's going on with your soul as of already!"

Harry grit his teeth once the words left him. Marvolo was only inches away from him now.

"There's no need to worry Harry. You are my anchor after all."

Marvolo's purr was enough to make Harry flush but the caress that began against his jaw and continued on down the column of his throat shot arousal through him. By the widening of the Slytherin's pupils and the barely-there intake of breath he knew Marvolo had felt it too.

The few seconds neither moved dragged on way too long. Harry's mouth was much too dry when he spoke. "Luan and Cedric are also involved, and Dumbledore can help too."

_'It was a mistake!'_ is what his body screamed when the other snatched his hand back as though scalded.

"Dumbledore," Marvolo spat, acidic. "Should have never become involved in any of this."

"He's on our side."

"He's on whatever side suits him, don't you dare believe any different! Not after everything he's done!"

Harry couldn't find the proper response to that. He snaked a hand through his hair. "It was inevitable, no matter what."

"All of it?"

The younger teen stopped mid-motion to pin Marvolo with his eyes. "I didn't tell him everything."

Harry hated the sanctimonious bark of laughter that Marvolo let out. "On no, no it wasn't everything." The dark blue orbs fell into slits. "But it was far more than enough."

"I don't think so."

"Is that," Marvolo's magic flared wildly. "So?"

"We've already gone through this," Harry reminded, his own magic coiling within him. "Bloody hell, we dueled and brawled over this!"

"And yet you still don't know your place!"

"I'm not second to you!"

"You dare to prove it?"

"Even you know I'm right!"

Marvolo's eyes were spitting fire. "How so?!"

"I'm equal to you and not just because we're both Heirs," Harry replied.

"Please," the older teen's face lost all emotion but for an underlying coldness. "Enlighten me."

"You wanted to kill me, _planned_ to kill me," Harry's eyes roved over the handsome features of Marvolo's face. Damn him. "And yet, you chose not to. How many can say they held your focus? You've helped me and challenged me. I'm the one you always pick to train with, duel with, talk with," Harry stared him down despite being the shorter one. "Have you ever brawled with anyone? Connected to them like we have?" He licked his lips. "Have you ever kissed anyone else?"

There was a jerk in Marvolo's jaw. "You think you're special, Harry?"

Harry's heart beat quick and want flushed through him. That wasn't malice he was feeling coming off of Marvolo. "Who else Marvolo? You've kissed me and it only seems to be escalating from there." Harry's entire being lit with warmth. "What's next? You'll fuck me?"

Marvolo's eyes widened, bright. "I see, you want me to- _fuck you_."

It wasn't a question. They were both breathing heavily, magic surging, bodies not quite touching. Not quite-

When Marvolo reached for him, face expressing a hunger darkened by lust, Harry didn't waste any time. His mouth was open and ready by the time the taller teen sealed their lips together, generously plunging his tongue inside.

It felt just as it did the first time. An overstimulation of all his senses, of his very magic.

Marvolo's fingers dug into his scalp as his hands raked through Harry's messy hair. The kiss was building, the elder teen biting at his bottom lip.

Harry quickly made the correction that this wasn't quite like the last time. It may have started off the same but Marvolo rapidly possessed more of him. The mouth above his was dominating in every way, those larger pale hands keeping him from turning away. His own hands raked across the taller teen's back and he pushed himself closer, their magics coiling together.

And yet, even in this pleasure, Harry was a fighter. He wasn't good at letting himself sit back in any way. Marvolo may be overwhelming him but Harry gave into the urge and gave an experimental roll of his hips.

He hissed at the jolt of pleasure and smiled when he felt Marvolo pause.

The elder teen removed his lips off of his but still held Harry firm and close, a single hand leaving his scalp to trail down and anchor on the small of his back.

Harry gave a shudder as Marvolo raked his teeth down his throat, lips sucking his heated skin. "Remember Harry," the sultry tone he'd once hated only served to shoot down right into his groin. "It is I who is to _fuck_ you."

The reply the green-eyed would have gave was choked-off with a heavy groan as the other bit down on his collarbone. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the other moved both hands to his waist and slowly edged his shirt up. Harry groaned again as hands pawed at his stomach and kept moving up the length of his torso.

"I don't- don't remember agreeing to that," he panted.

Marvolo looked to him with slanted eyes, eyes that pinned him, taking in his reaction as the taller teen forced a leg between his. The friction was unbearably good.

"You want this Harry," Marvolo said as he leaned down and nipped at his ear. "You want this but this is the only way you'll have it. Only if I give it." He took his lobe between his teeth and angled his hips so as to cause Harry to hiss. "Make a choice, but there's no going back."

Bastard.

The elder teen increased that sensuous roll of hips against his and Harry was beginning to pant, a hot coil already forming in his lower belly.

The decision was easy from there, to be honest.

Harry pretty much lost it once their clothing was divested. His partner was neither loving nor tender but he'd no want or need for it then. He was 16 years old, his lot in life in itself making him beyond hormonal, and no one in the right mind would say no to sex from a long-established crush. Unlike other people, he held no worry that having sex would ruin their _friendship_ or ruin their chances of getting together. He knew from the start what to expect, nothing, and so was willing to take whatever was given.

And Marvolo had plenty to give.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He raised his eyes over his cup of coffee. It wasn't a drink he was particularly fond of but it was all Marvolo had ready. Harry had woken up too happy and well-rested to complain.

Marvolo tapped the same parchment with the animation from the night before with his wand. "So long as we play our points right this plan will be flawless."

"So long as you do all the talking the plan will be flawless."

A smirk stretched Marvolo's lips. "Look how flattering you are this morning."

Harry tried to appear careless by shrugging. "I'm confident in your abilities."

"My, my."

"Hasn't your ego had enough stroking?"

"Well, you were certainly quite vocal with compliments this previous night."

Harry mentally cursed, unable to quell his oncoming blush. "You'd think that'd be enough for you then."

"Oh _preciousss_," Marvolo drawled, eyes piercing him in their depths. "I should employ that tactic more often if it leaves you so eager and willing."

"You enjoyed that _tactic_ just as much as if I recall," Harry returned, determined to make that point. "I know you did."

Marvolo's smirk took on an edge. "It was... more intense than I'd expected-"

Harry swallowed as he recalled the sinuous movements of their bodies. He bit down on his lip as another wave of lust rose within him.

"-but you remain far more affected than I."

He frowned. "Yeah, well, maybe next time I'll do the taking," Harry spat out bitterly.

A dark expression crossed Marvolo's face. "You'll do nothing of the sort. Be happy I even partook in such an act even once."

"Excuse me," Harry almost spilled his coffee as he stood up abruptly. "Stop acting like it was disgusting, like you didn't enjoy it. Our connection aside, you've left a lot of marks for someone who doesn't care." He smirked. "And were willing to receive them in return."

"That's just it, my dear," Marvolo said haughtily. "Were it not for our connection it would have never occurred. I've never felt such urges before. I have no doubt it was your own projections unto me that are to blame. But our connection won't be necessary forever, and once severed you'll simply have to make due." Marvolo gave him a hard stare. "You are quite useful to me Harry, but make no mistake, it is not I who is trying to invest more into this."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Marvolo sounded so very sure of himself...

But, he was wrong.

Harry knew his feelings, knew what he felt; he's had a couple of years to get to that point. One thing was for sure, Marvolo was in for a surprise once the Slytherin realized he was deluding himself.

That thought, however, did nothing to quell his growing indignation.

"I think I'll go back to the Dursleys now," he bit out.

He almost thought the older teen would protest to that but those blue eyes quickly became arctic as the Slytherin Heir moved to catch his arm and they disapparated.

The only evidence Harry had been at the manor was the half-drunk cup of coffee left behind on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Number 4, Privet Drive**

**Dursley's Residence**

**Summer of 2001**

Dumbledore's stern talking to must have really rattled them because the Dursleys were still leaving him alone for the most part.

Before he'd met up with Marvolo, Dumbledore had paid Harry a surprising visit. The Headmaster first scolded the Dursleys for their mistreatment of Harry and openly displayed his dislike before whisking Harry away, temporarily.

They'd chatted a bit over the ramifications of the males coming out as Founder's Heirs just before the Summer holidays began. They'd had no real choice but to do something when people began speculating over Marvolo's words at the Ministry. Staying at the Dursleys as he was, Harry was away from most of the scrutiny. It was poor Cedric, whom held office at the Department of Magical Cooperation, that was forced to bare the brunt of the overwhelming hype, both positive and negative. Poor Cedric, good man as he is, decided to shoulder the responsibility for now. Of course, of the four Heirs, Cedric was best at handling the general public; Marvolo was not yet known, Harry already had trouble with the media, and Luna was the only one who hadn't been outed.

Their conversation had been cut short once they arrived at their destination. Harry's smile after the escapade was quite in disbelief. He had yet to form any real opinion about Slughorn, but the man's first impression left much to be desired.

Harry was given a choice to return to the Dursleys or head on to Grimmauld Place. Surprisingly, he chose the Dursleys, and not because of Dumbledore's remark about it being his last true summer with them (which reminded Harry that he still knew nothing of Dumbledore's family, but he must be close to them, or had been close as it was much more likely they were all already gone).

No, Harry's reason was rather simple yet two-fold. Firstly, he'd made plans to meet up with Marvolo and didn't want anyone to interrupt that.

Secondly, he knew the moment he stepped into Grimmauld Place he'd be mauled with questions about his status as an Heir. The occasional Prophet he read continued to rave on and on that he was the Chosen One. He wanted to see Marvolo and he wanted to be free of the spotlight for as long as he could.

Also, a small part of himself was honest enough to admit he was still hurting over Sirius. He'd rather avoid the memories Grimmauld would splurge up if he could.

Harry stroked Hedwig with a small smile. In just three days time, Marvolo and himself would be breaking into Gringotts Bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leaky Cauldron**

**Summer of 2001**

He was stirring his cup of coffee wandlessly.

Wait, no. It only _appeared_ he was moving the spoon to stir the coffee all by itself.

Wait, wait.

That was wrong too.

_Technically_, he was stirring his cup of coffee wandlessly. But, it wasn't because he was highly practiced in wandless magic. No, it was because he held a different brand of power altogether.

So, yes, there he was _technically_ stirring his cup of coffee wandlessly in the Leaky Cauldron. He was overlooked by most, given an odd glance every now and then for his preference of coffee over tea, and occasionally stared at for his choice of book. He had it propped open with one hand, elbow resting on the table.

Tom and the regulars had grown used to him, no matter that they teased him by calling him _'The Science Wizard.''_

Today's book was A Brief History Of Time by Stephen Hawking. When the book was out, he was left alone, coffee cup refilled regularly. Once it was shut however, the regulars would gather at his table for the rousing discussion of the night.

There was no real reason for him to participate in these discussions, vastly knowledgeable as he was, but he loved to nitpick the wizards and witches differing opinions.

To put it simply, he found them fascinating.

Even the others, the young ones with their connection to the spirits... they were all simply fascinating.

He wouldn't have betrayed the laws of his own to help bring about change if he hadn't decided it was better to interfere.

After what had happened in the time that no longer existed- well, some things were better left to be forgotten.

He was here to help, and though his own actions wrought consequences, he would continue to help to the very last.

He turned another page, mind elsewhere as he had long since committed the book to memory.

In three days time, he'd meet the next one he was to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Knockturn Alley**

**Summer of 2001**

It was becoming a habit, Harry standing in between Marvolo and another.

It really wasn't a habit he was interested in culminating-

"Where do you think you're going?"

-but Marvolo seemed to find opposition in everyone who tried to help them (especially the ones whom actually _did_ help them).

The man aimed a lop-sided smile at Marvolo. "I've done good for today. I've got to go now."

Harry was startled when he was yanked out the way. He scowled at Marvolo but the elder teen didn't deign a glance in his direction, which only served to raise his irritation up further.

"You're far more foolish than I previously believed," Marvolo spoke, tone warningly low. "If you think you can simply walk away before I get my answers."

"I apologize," the elder wizard's smile stretched further. "But I really must go. It was a pleasure meeting you both however, Harry... and Tom."

Cold shock from the top of Harry's head down to his toes. Before either he or Marvolo could act the man disappeared in a wave of white magical energy. They were lucky they were in an empty alleyway where the man's show of leave wouldn't have brought more attention to themselves. Their break-in at Gringotts hand't gone as planned, no matter that they managed to get the Cup Horcrux regardless.

Marvolo's quick grip latched onto Harry's arm, fingers digging in to the bone. He felt the rage about to pop from the Slytherin's control right before they apparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location Undisclosed**

**Summer of 2001**

Harry's magic saved him from a nasty fall. Marvolo, forever the bastard, had flung him aside upon arrival with excessive force. Harry only missed hitting the coffee table because his magic reacted subconsciously, moving the table out of the way and dragging the couch into his path for him to land on.

He hardly laid upon it, however, as he shot to his feet and fixed Marvolo with a piercing glare that caused his green eyes to light up. "What the fuck?!"

Marvolo's own glare was, as always, arctic. "What did you just say to me?"

"What the fuck?!" Harry repeated. "Why in the bloody fuck you do that for?"

Marvolo's wand was already out and a silent curse struck the Gryffindor. He advanced on Harry before the latter collapsed under the Crucio. "You-"

The elder teen paused, becoming infuriated as he literally felt a tug on his magic.

Harry had put a forceful stop to the Unforgivable. He could have done more but was far too angry to think of such. Instead, he crossed the last few steps and struck out, fist connecting with the Slytherin's jaw.

Marvolo had a longer reach and one of his hands latched onto Harry's throat as the other drove a fist into his gut.

Needless to say, they brawled. Or at least Harry brawled. He was all wayward punches and rough kicks, unable to form any kind of coordination with his movements. He only wanted to cause some hurt, like before.

But Marvolo must have studied up because this time he held some technique, though it was clearly unrefined. Yet, he knew how to dig elbows and mash up with his knees.

They stuck to purely physical blows until the elder teen ended up straddling the younger one down, hands pinning the other's wrists just above their head.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry bellowed.

Marvolo dug his nails into Harry's wrists. "You don't ever do that to me! Don't you ever break MY MAGIC!"

"You Crucio'd me!"

"And I'll do it again!" Marvolo spat, face wild as he glared down into those infuriatingly defiant green eyes. "If you deserve it, I'll punish you however I please!"

"For what?!"

Marvolo sunk his nails in again. "I should have never listened to you. You were the one who chose to let that unknown wizard into this!"

"We would have been caught without him!" Harry ground out.

"Explain to me- explain to me how he knows my name. My true name."

Harry's heart thudded loudly in his ears. "I don't know. How could I know that?"

Marvolo was so incensed he was breathing hard. "How-"

"I don't know!" the younger teen roared. They were met with silence for a few moments as they merely breathed hard and stared at one another. "I don't..."

Harry started when Marvolo rolled off of him and stood up.

He didn't flinch when Marvolo picked up some glass instrument and crushed it within his hand, magic working away at the wounds almost instantly.

"We could find him," Harry heard himself say, eyes unable to leave the other's form. "We could-"

"You've done enough," Marvolo snapped.

There was a jerk in Harry's jaw. "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know?!"

"Because you don't think! You're always so stupidly trusting, believing people are good no matter the contrary."

"I don't-"

"You do," Marvolo stated with finality. "Otherwise you would have seen through Dumbledore's obvious machinations long ago."

Despite his anger Harry let out a sigh. "For the last time, Dumbledore is only concerned-"

Marvolo wasn't convinced. "_You. Imbecile_."

Harry had to bite down on his lip to silence his own retort. He didn't want to go into this, again. They had bigger concerns.

Namely the odd but obviously powerful wizard.

Ian Brown.

The break into Gringotts was supposed to have gone smoother. Marvolo managed to get them the necessary hairs from Ministry Aurors (whom he also temporarily disposed of, taking their wands) to polyjuice into. They'd gotten to Gringotts and were allowed to go down into the Lestranges Vault to search for a specific item under investigative business. Even if they encountered a problem, Marvolo had a back up variation of the Imperio to work with.

Unfortunately, Dragons made for good detectors and Goblin's were quite resistant to magics of the mind.

Fortunately, they were saved from having to force an explosive getaway by the slamming arrival of another cart into theirs with a breathless man whose first words to them was, "Are you also stealing something and trying to getaway too?"

The slightly mad wizard introduced himself as Ian Brown as he helped Harry and Marvolo stun the arriving Goblins, wipe their memory, silence the alarms, subdue the Dragon, and escape before the polyjuice magic ran out.

Harry had insisted to Marvolo that they could use the man's help and he was right about that. The adult wizard had kept up an exuberant chatter, spouting facts to and fro until they fled to Knockturn Alley where he said his good-bye and left. Left knowing more than he should have.

"I'm not an idiot," Harry griped, just unable to say nothing.

"You are," Marvolo returned. "But I tire of this. Take the Portkey to your Dursleys and leave."

Harry was angry, yes, but also- "Portkey?"

The Slytherin Heir moved a hand and a coaster flew off from one of the tables and landed next to him.

"A one time trip."

Harry looked up, confused. "What about the Cup Horcrux? And why do you even have this-"

"Get out of my sight."

The younger teen's anger swelled but he left before he could say anything else. He certainly wanted to, but he truly didn't care for another row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diagon Alley**

**Summer of 2001**

"Lets follow him," Harry said, interrupting Hermione's rant about what she could have missed in DADA in order to get an _'Exceeds Expectations'_ on her O.W. L. S. It was the only class she didn't get an _'Outstanding'_ in.

"Why?" Ron questioned even as he was already moving to follow Harry.

"Doesn't it seem odd," Harry said quietly as they moved through the crowd. "That Malfoy is all alone? I've never seen him alone!"

Hermione sighed. "Harry-"

"Let's just see what he's up to, that's all."

"Isn't he kind of on our side, or Marvolo's at least? I mean, they're all in the DA and they helped us trick Umbridge... then." Hermione's stopped there with her words.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron tense up. He didn't need his sensing abilities to know what they felt. The two had avoided mentioning anything that would bring up the harsh reality of Sirius' Death.

He loved and hated them for it.

Harry didn't answer, he merely lead them to follow Malfoy out of Diagon Alley into Knockturn Alley and ending up at Borgin and Burkes.

"He's up to something, I was right!"

"Harry," Hermione chided. "We don't know that yet."

"Ssh!"

They watched as Malfoy extended his arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal something that was out of their view. There was no mistaking the look of terror that struck over Borgin's face though.

"Do you know what this means!" Harry whispered excitedly as they sunk back down over the edge of the rooftops. "Voldemort made him a Death Eater!"

"I highly doubt that's the case," Hermione disagreed.

Harry shot her an incredulous look. "He's got the Dark Mark on his arm."

"We don't know that!"

"Did you not see what just happened?!"

"We didn't see, that's the point."

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" she took a breath. "It doesn't make sense that Voldemort would use Malfoy... he's too... young."

"What does that matter?"

"Well," she paused. "What would Voldemort have him do?"

Harry bit down on his lip to keep a rather insulting retort from tumbling out. He looked to Ron who was keeping rather quiet. "What do you think?"

The red-head definitely looked like he'd rather have not been asked. " I don't know... maybe, but it's not likely..."

Harry took a breath to calm himself. How could they not see it?

He immediately thought of the one person who would like to have this information- and who might believe him.

"We should tell Marvolo."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance.

It was so obvious Harry couldn't help but to draw his brows and comment on it.

"What?"

"Are you sure mate?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "You just don't see it. He treats you differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's... meaner when you're not around," Ron said.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, he's real pleasant to me regardless."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. You don't get it. I've heard rumors... and I've spoken to a Slytherin. Marvolo would never stand to have someone against him, especially not so openly."

He hasn't told them about their brawls or how dangerous the duels between Marvolo and himself can get. He especially hasn't mentioned that he's been Crucio'd. If Marvolo could do that to him, the Slytherin Heir could do much worse to others...

But first, "You get along with Slytherins now?"

Hermione colored but leveled a look at him. "_Some_ of them are actually a bit rational."

"Like who?"

"Zabini," Ron mouthed, unable to hid his extreme displeasure.

"Ron," Hermione turned to him. "At least we can say they're not all bad."

The red-head rudely snorted. "Yeah, because a stuck-up snob isn't bad at all."

"Ron-"

Harry wasn't in the mood for this. "What does this have to do with Malfoy?" he interrupted impatiently.

"He did work with us against Umbridge, and he's a Slytherin," Hermione gently reminded.

"So?"

Hermione was losing her patience. "Think about it Harry. Don't you think Marvolo might harm him if he thought Malfoy had switched over to Voldemort? Even you can tell the Slytherins defer to Marvolo as a whole. I'm more than sure Marvolo sees them as his own... his own followers, of a sort. What would he do to Malfoy if he knew about this?"

Harry stayed silent as he stared at her for quite some time. Finally, he licked his lips and spoke. "Suppose you're right, Hermione. What makes you think Malfoy will be able to keep such a thing hidden anyway?"

Her eyes widened and Harry felt a slight spark of glee at that win, which he then felt a bit guilty for at Ron's accusing glance.

"Look, he's going to find out no matter what. At least if he hears it from me. I can try to talk him out of taking it out on Malfoy."

"But we don't know for sure that he's a Death Eater," Hermione tried.

Harry shook his head. "Well, Marvolo would be able to find that out wouldn't he?"

They slid off the roof and Harry led the way out of Knockturn Alley. Given the new information he'd found, their planned day of shopping for school supplies was now forgotten. He wanted to see Marvolo right away. He just wished the rise of nervous energy at such a prospect wasn't prevalent.

"So, how is it that we're going to see him?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him in question and noticed Hermione was also waiting rather expectantly.

"You guys can continue shopping," he gestured at the chain of stores just down the way of Diagon Alley. "I'll go talk to him."

"We're coming with you."

"He should hear our take as well."

Harry swallowed as he looked at his two best friends. It was then he realized just how often he's been fighting with Marvolo lately, and how he's been keeping that from them. He didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire. They wouldn't understand their devolvement to violence (well, Ron might) and Harry couldn't tell them about his bond as an anchor.

In laymen's terms, he was stuck.

"What does it matter?" He turned his back to them. "Just go finish shopping."

"Harry," he stopped moving. Hermione was using her _'sympathetic but questioning' _voice. "Is everything alright between the two of you?"

He wasn't about to give her more than she needed, but his quick-fire answer of "yes" wasn't convincing even to himself.

"Harry," she groped for his arm and snagged it in a surprisingly strong grip. Both Ron and Harry looked surprised by her actions but she barreled on. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Mate-"

"I said it's fine, Ron."

Harry only just suppressed a wince at the hurt look on both their faces. He let out a long sigh (which may or may have not been an attempt to disguise his need of letting out a long, calming breath). "It's fine, really."

"You're lying," Ron spoke. "Even I can tell."

"You don't talk to us anymore," Hermione said, and though Harry knew her words were not to be taken as such he still couldn't help but to hear accusation in her tone. "You know you can tell us anything but you never do anymore. You do realize we just want to help you, don't you?"

The tremble in her voice killed most of his fire. What was going on to make him so angry at them? It was Ron and Hermione for goodness' sakes. If he couldn't trust them who could he trust?

"I know, I know," he repeated. "But you guys also know I can't tell you everything."

"Does this have to do with the Founder's?"

"Not all of it."

Hermione did not let up. "Well then?" she reached out and touched his arm. "Talk to us Harry."

He swallowed. "Okay, okay. But, later. Let's talk to Marvolo first."

"But-"

"I just want to get this done."

"Fine," Hermione murmured placatingly. "Let's talk to him first. How do we reach him?"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

It was strange, how the bond worked. To this day they were still discovering the little nuances and building upon them. It wasn't that they could talk to one another in their minds, not truly, but if one concentrated on the other and pulled up the shards of magic from the other that rested within their own body, well, then they could sort of hear the echo of words from the other.

So, Harry concentrated on his magic, on his core. He swam around until he found the spark of magic that belonged to Marvolo and drew it out to form a focal point for a mind connection. He said what he wanted to say clearly in his mind,_ 'Marvolo. I need to talk to you. It's important.'_

He worried for a few seconds that he was being ignored when he didn't receive an echo of a response. Instead, they all started at the CRACK of someone apparating right next to them.

"I can only wonder," Marvolo spoke, blue eyes boring into his. "What you deem important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Location Undisclosed**

**Summer of 2001**

"You really don't think, do you?"

Harry almost slammed his teacup down at the shot of anger that spiked through him at that tone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Marvolo said in an almost lazy drawl. "That this shouldn't be surprising, at least not if you take a moment to think why this happened."

The Gryffindor Heir looked to his friends taking pleasure to note that Ron looked as lost as he did and although Hermione's gears were turning she too did not have an answer, at least not yet. He wouldn't put it past her to turn up something soon enough given this had her sole concentration at the moment.

"So, you expected this? For Malfoy to be made into a Death Eater?"

"It wouldn't be surprising," Marvolo repeated, bored.

Harry grit his teeth. The Slytherin Heir had been like this from the start. The elder teen had apparated the trio away from Diagon Alley without so much as a say so and held off his attempt to jump into the fact of the matter until he'd ushered them to sit and conjured them the same cups of tea that he'd apparently been nursing. It would have appeared the older teen was playing the part of a courteous host if it wasn't for his clear decline of interest.

"How is it not surprising?"

The anger in his voice sparked the first note of interest in the Slytherin's eyes and that only served to piss Harry off farther. "Now, now Harry." Marvolo coyly smirked. "Did you forget what happened at the Ministry?"

The sarcastic remark that 'yes, he'd forgotten what happened at the Ministry' died on his tongue before he could voice it. How could it not when it was followed by the memory of Sirius?

"Don't look so glum. I'll even give you a hint, Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione let out a quick but audible groan. "Of course, it all makes sense now. Voldemort is -mmm!"

Ron gave a shout of alarm. "Hermione?!"

The female was frantically indicating to her mouth, making muffled attempts at speaking behind sealed lips. As Ron moved to hover helplessly over her, Harry looked to Marvolo, the latter whom fixed a quicksilver grin at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Put that brain to use. Think Harry," Marvolo's eyes shone in his direction. "I've already spelled it out for you, sound it out yourself."

"You didn't have to do that to her. Leave her alone."

"I didn't want her to spoil this for you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You mean for you."

"True."

"Oi!" Ron interrupted, ignoring Hermione's attempts to get the red-head to back off. "Get this bloody Hex off of her!"

Marvolo ignored him in favor of keeping his stare on Harry.

"Hey!" Ron advanced. "I'm not-mph!"

Marvolo lifted his wand into plain view and with another wave had Ron flung back to land next to Hermione.

Hermione held onto Ron and shook her head. Reluctantly, he stayed by her side, doing nothing about the fact that they'd had their mouths hexed shut. Neither realized Hermione kept her hand on him.

Harry sighed and glared at Marvolo. The only reason he wasn't any more angry was because the Slytherin may have hexed his friends, but he was only toying with them. He'd yet to do anything with malicious intent and Harry planned to keep it that way.

"Lucius Malfoy then," Harry began. The Slytherin merely cocked his head at him which he took as a sign to continue. "Did he push his son to become a Death Eater already or something?"

Marvolo scowled. "The Ministry!"

"What?"

Now Marvolo graced him with a severely unimpressed look. "Are you really so daft? What happened at the Ministry? What happened in regards to the Malfoy Patriarch?"

"He got caught?" Harry shrugged, taking in the way Hermione vigorously nodded at him. "Got sent to Nuremgard."

"_Yesss_," Marvolo groaned. "Now why is that a bad thing in regards to Voldemort?"

Harry was too busy thinking to get riled up at the tone. "He was supposed to get the Prophecy but he failed. Voldemort likes to punish those who fail but because he's not around he'll-" Harry groaned. "-he'll take it out on Draco instead."

"Which is why it wouldn't be surprising if Draco was initiated as a Death Eater despite his lack of age or experience or any prodigal talent," Marvolo leveled a look at him. "Voldemort doesn't plan to use him. He's going to set him on an impossible task and kill him as punishment when he fails for the purpose of further punishing Lucius." The older teen made a non-committal wave. "Assuming you are correct about what you saw."

"I am."

"Then there's nothing else to say on the matter."

"I've still got plenty to say," Harry insisted, resisting the overpowering urge to shoot to his feet. "What are we going to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are we going to do?!" Harry repeated, agitated.

Marvolo's smile was cruel. "You expect so much of me, and yet you fight me all the way."

The look in those dark eyes was pissing him off. His anger went straight down into his clenched hands. "Then I'll do something."

"What? You think Draco Malfoy will comply to you? Because you have been such good friends all along haven't you?"

"If he can work with you he can work with me."

"Oh Harry," Marvolo purred, drawing blushes from Ron and Hermione alike. "He works for me, not with me."

Harry grit his teeth. "I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing."

"You will."

"I will not-"

"You will," the Slytherin repeated, displeased. "Because I've already planned for this." Marvolo's eyes cut through him. "You can be there for the confrontation if you want, but it won't happen until the start of the new school year. I've got far more important matters to contend with before then."

Harry stared at him for an uncomfortably long time.

"What?" Marvolo hissed.

"There's something different about you."

"You're deluded."

The younger teen cocked his head. The other had answered too quickly for his liking.

"I mean it, somethings different. You're different," Harry licked his lips. "What did you do?"

"Normally I find your irrational babble amusing but I believe I've had enough dosage of such for one day," Marvolo said as he flicked his wand and caused a quill that'd been resting on the table between them to hover.

"Did you-" Harry paused, eyes were searching. He tensed when Marvolo pointed his wand at him and Harry slowly levitated.

The Slytherin kept him nice and steady in the air, neither breaking eye contact as Harry was slowly levitated over towards his friends and dropped between them.

He looked between a quizzical Ron and Hermione before turning back to the elder teen. "Did you- the Cup- did you reabsorb-"

Marvolo flicked his wand again.

"Why are you- oh my, I can speak again!" Hermione found.

"Bloody hell," Ron added.

"You did!" Harry eyes were wide. "How did you do it all by yourself?"

Marvolo smirked. "Off with you." He zoomed the hovering quill over to Harry who caught it instinctively.

All three younger teens were gone.


End file.
